Useless Emotions
by Aoreena Edenfield
Summary: With the end of a hundred year war, comes many tasks for the new Fire Lord. Mai will not accept being second. Learn what's to come for the new heir of a peaceful era. Maiko. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender nor Zuko, Mai, and the other few characters in this story.

Title: No strings attached

_Chapter 1- Useless emotions._

The evening was filled with miracles and joy as everyone kicked back and let loose. Sokka had featured his drawing of everyone to capture the moment. Many protested but the infamous Toph said it was a masterpiece. Says the girl with no eye sight. Everyone, of course, laughed and settled back to think peacefully. But Mai sat at the table with Suki to play Pai Sho. The game was boring Mai as it reached it's peak. She was most likely winning, but she just wanted to be alone now. Ever since Mai abandoned her friendship with Azula she learned something about herself that day. She remembered it clearly like it was yesterday.

"I love Zuko, more then I fear you." Was said by Mai at The Boiling Rock. It brought a curve to her plain lips. Looking like a lazy smile. But quickly washed it away with her one motion to leave the table of Pai Sho. She put the fan she held as a means of communication down thus meaning she called it a tie. Suki shrugged and smiled as she looked at Sokka. "Hey Sokka, join me to restart a game?" She smiled at him. Mai walked out onto the patio of the tea shop. And viewed Aang and Katara walking in ever so happily.

She didn't show a sign of emotion and kept her pace of walking over to a small bench on the corner of the Earth home terrace. She realized night had fallen upon them in the celebration. And she sighed. Thinking about her long meaningful kiss with Zuko as he became the Fire Lord. She brought her hand towards her cheek. Lightly feeling the warmth from her body streaming into her cheeks. She felt her cheeks show a blush. She shock her head lightly trying to forget that but the thoughts of Zuko being Fire Lord came to mind. Would he ask her to marry him? To become the Fire Lady? He cared about her, of course. But she knew they were very young. Juvenile, the nation would say.

She faintly thought about becoming Fire Lady and smirked lightly then sighing she knew it may come with time. Maybe she wasn't ready as a lady. She did miss traveling. Just a bit though. Mai was Mai, a spoiled, well behaved, young lady that only spoke when she was spoken to and just didn't show any emotion. She didn't want to be well behaved anymore. Mai looked at the night time sky and saw the Earth kingdom sending off fireworks. She tilted her head lightly and wondered why the colors blended in with the other fireworks, like a painting merely done by a child. Or Sokka perhaps. She found herself laughing lightly as she thought about it. Zuko found himself looking for Mai, he walked outside and spotted her on bench rather tucked in a sloped corner away from everyone. The newly announced Fire Lord found his cranky girlfriend chuckling to herself as he walked up to her silently. She turned gently to look at him and stopped abruptly. Staring at him with glossy eyes. Zuko smiled at her and reached out for her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back ever so slowly, like a sloth. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes lightly. Zuko brushed his hand upward against her temple and revealed her beautiful golden eyes to him that were kept secret by the silky black strands. He then sat down next to her and placed an arm around her lower back and drew her in towards his body. He then put his head in the hallow of her shoulder. Perhaps to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Did I forget to mention you look very pretty this evening?" Zuko said to her. Watching her reaction.

Mai narrowed her vision to look at her wooing boyfriend. "No, you didn't but did I forget to mention you look like a handsome woman in those common garments." She stared mockingly into the sky now.

He blinked then narrowed his eyes to the lower left and thought. _Damn she's so blah. _He looked back at her and had a slight smirk on his lips. "what's wrong with you, are you jealous towards me, because I appear better dressed then you?" he looked away as he shot her a joke right back.

Mai looked at him and cocked her brows at him and had a blank expression on her face. "Fine whatever you think. Don't let this go to your hot head, Dear Fire Lord." She frowned and looked away.

Zuko looked at her with a glare in his eyes and the fire showing through. She tilted her head towards him to see him standing up and tighten his fists towards her. "Mai, I will not be like my father." he retorted against her.

Mai smirked at him and stood up and pressed her body against him and pulled the collar of his ember robes close to her face. Then placed her lips on his. The heat he drew from that comment made her hot for him. But not easily showing that useless emotion.

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes and blinked lightly, then without thought just closed his eyes. Mai pushed him away and smiled. "Go on about not being a hot headed Fire Lord, Zuko?" She said plainly.

Mai walked away from him and went into the well lit dining area where everyone still sat listening to tales of the future. Zuko followed Mai like a lost puppy and stood behind her as she took a seat on the bench near Iroh.

"Hey Mai what's your wish for the future?" Aang asked her.

She glared at him for pointing her out then narrowed her eyes lightly while in thought.

"To get a peaceful nights rest." She yawned towards them. Sokka laughed and interrupted, "But how can you sleep when your boyfriend is Fire Lord?" He smiled and looked at Zuko, slightly pointing. Katara smacked his hand with a fan and huffed at him. Zuko blinked at him and tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean by that Sokka?" Suki asked him.

Sokka gulped then looked at everyone in awe. "Do I have to explain the plan to everyone. The strategy is Katara is with Aang, Mai and Zuko, and Suki and me?" He laughed aloud. Then realized he was the only one laughing. Toph heard his plan and scoffed. "Who do I get?" She stomped her feet on the ground. Momo jumped on Sokka's shoulder and gave him an idea. "You either get Momo or Appa." Sokka smiled. Toph closed her eyes and thought putting her hand on her chin as her arms crossed. "I pick Appa!" She laughed. Momo lowered his large ears and curled his tail against Sokka.

"What is your wish for the future, Zuko?" Aang continued. "What did everyone else wish for?" Zuko gestured back towards everyone to reveal their wish again.

"Stop stalling Fire Lord!" Sokka called out with his hands cupped around his mouth, like a loud speaker.

Zuko felt a blush come to his face then thought. "I want what everyone wishes for, peace between all nations." Zuko smiled with closed eyes. Everyone knew Zuko was in for a lot as Fire Lord. So they left him alone about that topic.

Zuko and Mai refused to think about that moment of the future. Mai didn't stop to think about her future relationship with Zuko. If there was one…

**Later that night. **

Whilst everyone was sleeping away their night. Mai was tossing and turning in her bed. She only had a small feeling Zuko was also. But she refused to think about anything else. Which was taking away the sand entrusted in her eyes. The sand that promised sleep and dreams to those lying down in their comfortable beds.

Zuko couldn't sleep as well. Mai's thoughts were correct, but she didn't think Zuko wouldn't even think about coming to her room in the middle of the night. Zuko opened his door and peeked out to see if the coast was clear. But while turning around and blowing out the candle in his room he ran into Sokka. He adjusted himself to face forward and found his face smack dap in the middle against Sokka's. They both clung against the opposite walls of the hall way and had flushed yet angered faces. "Watch out where your going!" Zuko said in a loud whisper to him.

Sokka fixed himself abit and smiled. "Hey sure, so you headed to Mai's room." He moved his eye brows up and down in a motion. Zuko cocked his brow in an anger appearance. "I get it, the silent treatment." He gave a smug look then made his way to Suki's room. Zuko didn't want to admit he was headed to Mai's bedroom. But it was true. He had seen Mai enter her room earlier so he located it quite swiftly. He lightly knocked on her door then felt it was unlocked as he twisted the old latch on the door.

"Mai?" Zuko whispered to her. _No wonder she's asleep, she only wished for a good night's sleep._ He thought.

Mai rose from her position in the rocky bed. She looked at him with her long covered earthy gown and rubbed her eye. "Zuko?" She said in a plain tone. Not surprised at all he was in the domain of her room.

"I couldn't sleep." Zuko said to her, finding his way to her bed, he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

She nodded once and turned around going back to her comfortable position. "Likewise." Mai said in a boring tone. Zuko looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him gently. "Mai I can't sleep." He admitted to her.

Mai sat up again and cocked her brows together and frowned. "What do you want me to do about it Zuko?" She argued back.

"Can you sleep?" he asked her silently. She looked at him and didn't feel a thing for that question. "Hm, no not now that you came into my room." She retorted back and went into her position for the third time.

"If you can't sleep Zuko go get a cup of Iroh's famous Jasmine tea." She grunted.

Zuko ignored her last words and bent over and put his head on her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "Zuko what are you doing?" Mai hissed as soon as she felt his hand cuff her breast. Zuko didn't speak but his body spoke clearly to her. Mai blushed and pushed his hands down from her chest. And closed her eyes. She refused to have him touch her in a place like this. Ideally they were not married so his desires were a disrespectful mannerism. Not just to Mai's parents, but his nation. Disrespect. Ran though her thoughts. She looked at him now and felt his warm breathe breath against her pale neck. She shivered quietly. "Mai." He breathed her name under his breathe. She looked at him and felt he was vulnerable. His expression on his face, made her gasp lightly. "Zuko." She sighed softly into his hair. His dark hair shimmered in the moonlight. As she shifted to face Zuko, he looked up at her. "Not here, not now." She said softly to him. She watched as the soft hair fell against Zuko's scar. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her hard.

She pushed him away again as she felt his tongue try to enter her mouth. "Zuko." She retorted harshly in a low tone. "Mai?" Zuko said.

"Yes?" She looked at him with her brow brought together in an angered tone. _What now? _She thought.

"Let me fill you with emotion." Zuko said as he sat up and got on all fours.

Mai had an intrigued look on her facial features. "Boy, Zuko that was cheesy." Mai said plainly. Wondering what he was going to do now. Zuko crawled on top of Mai and pressed himself against her. "Zuko." Mai said sounding surprised. She blushed and closed her eyes. Zuko usually didn't control this relationship, but as he saw the innocence of Mai shudder he lifted himself up lightly to look at her. "I like your hair down." He smiled at him and kissed her lips lightly. He sent his hands wandering through her body lightly. Undoing her gowns sash sliding it off her fragile frame. He soon realized Mai was dressed in bandages as her stealth under garment. He growled a bit at this traffic. Stopping him from undressing her. Mai opened her eyes and saw him tinkering with her under garments. She smirked softly and scoffed now. "I have tricks up my sleeve too Mighty Fire Lord." She said plainly. He grunted and slid his hand against her inner thigh and found her throwing knife. He cocked a looked a her now and lifted a small piece up and cut through the center of the bondage from which was around Mai's body. She winced as she looked at him successfully undoing her unconvincing trickery. But she looked down and felt him cut her a bit. She hissed at him as he blinked at her and noticed he cut her. Softly he closed his eyes and reached down and began to kiss the starting of her wound inflicted by Zuko himself. Then he started to make his way up using his tongue wiping up the mess of clean blood. She fought from beneath him and arched her back lightly as she focused on the pleasure he was giving her. "Zuko…" Mai muttered a gasp now.

He looked at her and opened his eyes lightly noticing Mai was hurting softly. He made his way with his lips to her chest and kissed her erected nipple then to her collar bone. She fought to stop the pleasure lightly. Lacing her fingers around Zuko's larger hands to keep them from wandering. He smirked as he noticed her next trick. He unlaced them putting her hands gently on his chest and locked eyes on her. She looked at her hands for a moment then into Zuko's golden warm eyes. She melted in his stare and pushed free his chest from his captivated robes. He held himself up to kiss her roughly on the lips. She gave him the equal reaction back to his kiss. Zuko's hand slithered to her breast whilst the other was devoted to uncovering Mai's lower entrance. She quickly felt him reaching down for her lower body and met his hands. She gave him a grave but innocent stare.

"Mai." Zuko said softly. Knowing she stopped him for a reason. Was she ready? Or was she afraid?

"No, Zuko, please." She closed her eyes no longer wanting to gaze into his passionate heavy stare.

Zuko didn't want to say it. Even though they were in private. Sokka once told him to get to a woman's heart, better yet explained as in her pants, 'you give her what she wants'. But with Mai it was hard to tell.

"What's holding you back?" Zuko asked her.

She looked at him and closed her eyes again to think. "You have a nation to worry about." She scolded him. "That means self image." She said the following to him.

He growled at her lightly and saw her plain facial expression now. "But I need a companion. A Fire Lady of the Fire Nation." He addressed her as his.

She turned her face to look out at the moonlight through the open green screened in window. "I do not want your people thinking I'm a concubine, or your mistress." She growled plainly at him.

Zuko rolled his eyes and brought her face to gaze into his eyes. "Mai, I thought you didn't care what anyone thought about you." He retorted to her.

Maybe he was right, but now he was Fire Lord. Lord of a proud nation. Mai was a well behaved lady. She closed her eyes and felt the word, disrespect run through her mind again. "Maybe I don't, but you should." She lied.

Zuko looked at her with wobbling eyes. "Mai, I could care a less of what anyone thinks about us. My feelings are my own." He smiled at her. She looked at him and felt a blush come upon her face. She closed her eyes now and huffed from embarrassment. "Fine." Mai hissed. Then released his hands, but slightly regretted her own actions.

"Mai…" Zuko breathed her name as he kissed her lightly. Zuko took her breathe away with each passionate kiss given to her lips. His hands warmed her inner thigh to open her legs for him. She felt him massaging her down under. She turned her head swiftly to not envision his actions. But only focused on this thought in her mind. She tightened her legs and didn't want Zuko to play with her emotion like this. He looked at her wincing slightly with closed eyes. He smirked and used his strength to pry her legs open. Mai only thought about his body moving into hers. Making themselves one. Whole. Mai blushed deeper thinking about his next movements. She felt his hot breathe on her eyelids. He kissed her lid watching her swiftly opening her eyes. Soft eyes locked onto her. She had a blank expression on her face and put a hand on his cheek. Instinctively, her arms moved to his shoulders fingers lacing around his neck to hold now. His hands were now on her waist. Ready for something romantically epic between the two. Zuko breathed through his nose thoroughly now. Readying his lungs for a motion of unforgettable passion. She held her breathe for some slight reason. Thrusting inward into her body Zuko's breathing repeatedly sped up. Working his hips in a inward and outward motion he quickened his movement. Mai's eyes forced open slightly to look at Zuko. She couldn't hold her breathe in anymore. She gasped from his thrusting into her. She felt his pace incise.

"Zuk-o..." his name was muttered by Mai in retorting to her pleasure in which he was feeding her.

He looked at her gently and kissed her breathing into their lip lock. His pleasurable exercise movements in Mai caused his loss of breathe. She pushed her forehead against his and looked into his golden eyes and touched his face. She cleaned the beads of sweat off of him. She generated some herself from the warmth of each other. He breathed her name into their kiss. She had flinched to his reaction tightening her legs together. His hips slowed down as he growled from the tightened space Mai gave him now. Mai stared at him now and opened her mouth to gasp for breathe. Her lungs being pressed against by Zuko's chest. She was flustered by him now and closed her eyes.

"It hurts Zuko." She pushed him, fighting him now. Feelings his manhood's growth in her body. When he was thrusting into her she didn't think about this. But since the air was still she felt it more. It incised again as her breathing was against Zuko's skin. He was attracted to her anger towards him. Zuko now made his hands meet her inner thigh and spread her legs for his pleasure. She tightened her eyes shut and gridded her teeth. Afraid of the pain he brought to her. Or just afraid of the meaning this action brought these two. Emotionally she wasn't a spirited girl, ready for these actions meant you showed a lot of emotion towards your love for someone. She does love Zuko. And he her. Just she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Like Zuko long ago, he couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong. Mai's mind wandered now. She shock her head lightly, feeling the pain surge through her body now, but the pain soothed to a twinge. She felt Zuko panting against her and realized she missed abit of the action between each other. She blushed as her lips allowed a moan leave her mouth. In the dead of the moment Mai was lost in thought. Something Zuko usually did. She was panting herself which caused her to blush. She opened her eyes to see Zuko lying against her chest. He caught his breathe and rolled himself off of her. She felt her body shivering. He caressed her in his arms and smiled at her lightly. "Mai…" He breathed in her scent in his nostrils. She looked at him through narrowing her eyes upward and stayed silent for a moment. She wanted Zuko to choose her, to sleep in his arms forever. To accept her. She knew it was to come in time. She decided to forget about her thoughts and rested in the shelter of Zuko's arm. She dug her face under his chin and sighed contently. He looked at her with wide eyes, then realized this was Mai's way of saying she's happy. Zuko soon found himself falling asleep now.

**Late that morning…**

Mai and Zuko awoke to a loud booming noise of people outside her door. Zuko looked at Mai trying to go back to sleep. _Not in a place like this to be sleeping late. _Zuko thought to himself. He touched her slender shoulder with the back of his hands. Smooth against his rough skin he felt her shivering. Then he put a smile on his lips. Feeling a ego grow upon the brim of his thoughts. His hand was swatted away by Mai's hand as she knew he was grinning like a fool. "Idiot." She said to him as she turned in the bed to look at him. Their passionate physical contact the early that morning must have meant something to Mai, Zuko thought. But he didn't let that occupy his thoughts. Zuko smiled at her and found her stroking his scar given to him by his father. He never flinched at the collision of her soft skin against him. Mai thought about last night for a moment and felt like she went into a comatose for a while. Because she didn't remember the climax in their sexual active. Her perception was faded by her thoughts. She scrutinized at Zuko's collar bone and realized her nails manipulated his skin. Making scratch marks in his flesh. She didn't remember doing this. But thought it most have pleasured him, so she left it at that. Zuko's lips met against hers. Then she lifted his arm and merely walked to her luggage and found a glossy fire gown that her mother packed away for her. Returning home, Mai would choose this over her old garments. She moved the dress in front of the large one-eighty mirror, against her body. Viewing it's glory against her plain frail frame. She sighed as Zuko made his way to the edge of the bed and looked at her with a expression. She stared at him through the mirror and rolled her eyes. In a plain tone she said, "what are you looking at?" She then unlaced the ribbon of her dress from the back. Her eyes narrowed at how inappropriate the back was designed. For woman with beautiful shoulders she thought. She sighed again then slid the dress against the ground and brought it against her chest. She needed help with the back and without her maids it was up to Zuko. He looked at her and saw her eyes inching over to him.

"What?" He looked at her. Bringing a smile to his lips. Knowing Mai needed his help. She didn't beg, and or show any emotion. She was fully capable of putting on a simple dress. She sighed some more and laced the back up a bit with the help of the mirrors vision. Then she felt the Fire Lord's eyes inspect her long body and sent a slight shiver down her spine, but she kept it quite hidden. Then she fought to get the last ribbons in place. Zuko's eyes wandered to view the room she was staying in that night. Lilies and coy painted on the walls, in a earthy purple and lime green. The fish appeared to be flowing with the elegant flower. The petals containing beads of water on them. So realistic he thought. There also was an embroidered tapestry hanging from the bedside. Just above it, showed a story of a crane that appeared as noble and graceful as Mai. A strong symbol to be hanging in Mai's room. He grunted lightly thinking about her right now. She gave up for a moment and started pinning her hair up in her usual manner. Zuko stood up and tied the robe he wore the night before around his waist. Coming up against Mai with his bare chest. He stood a good inch or two above her. Her golden eyes taking in his wonderful muscular build. She didn't flirt with the idea, just analyzed it lightly.

"Do you burn for the thought of me?" Zuko smiled at her taking the orange lace and slipping it through the loops of her dress and quickly knotted the ribbons together graciously. He grabbed her hands and brought her hair down as she was fixing it still, making it spill to her waist again. She grunted at him and restarted, but this time Zuko held her hands and lowered his face to be supported by Mai's shoulder. He moved his lips near her ear and whispered to her.

"We're going home today?" he asked her. She silently nodded to him. Then he kept his questionnaire going. Then he closed his eyes and breathed against her skin, just taking in her scent lightly.

"I'm going to be busy when I return to the nation." He told her. She narrowed her eyes to not look at him. He took that as, she understood. "Mai, I…" he stopped then looked down. She brought her eyes over to him not looking through the glass anymore. She turned to him. Her dress flowing in front of him. The golden stitching created a flame in the long gown. It sparkling from flame crystals embroidered into the silk. The halter top sown into the back encircled around her neck flowing down to the center of her back. Showing off her slender porcelain shoulders. Zuko slipped a kiss on her shoulder and felt her skin react from the sudden kiss. She closed her eyes and combed her fingers through his hair and pushed his head away. "Of course I'll miss you if that's what your asking." She said plainly crossing her arms. He knew she understood the complications of their relationship now. "Promise me something?" Mai looked at him now.

He looked at her and blushed as she pointed her fingers in his chest again like she did at his coronation. "Yes?" he said sweetly into her ear. _What am I saying of him? Why I mean. _She thought to herself.

"Shelter only I in these arms of your's." She said without raising that as a question. Zuko grinned at her lightly like he usually did and smiled softly now. As he saw Mai flicker a blush at him. He nodded to her and spoke, "Of course these arms are only meant to hold you."

She put her head against his chest as they shared a embrace so long. She looked at him and felt to lazy to put her hair up in there usually buns. She sighed and stretched her eyes above her head lightly. Regaining herself she looked at him and sighed again. "Hmmm." She grunted at him and walked past him and walked outside now. Seeing Zuko in his half tied robe, he found a blush come upon his cheeks. He put the robe against his back and tied the sash on his waist for full support. He made his way back to his room silently trying not to cause a commotion. He followed the same stone path he took getting to Mai's room and found his ransacked room. He stomped into the room now, upset. To find Sokka and Momo digging through his bed.

"What on Earth are you mad people doing to my bed?!" Zuko yelled. Sokka and Momo bounced on his bed and took a grape from the bowl of fruit on the night stand. "I was just messing it up for you. Showing everyone you slept in it last night." he grinned at him as he slyly out smarted Zuko. But Zuko blinked trying to regain himself. "Why in your right mind would people think I didn't sleep in my own room?" He growled at Sokka. Who was sulking in his bed right now.

Aang and Toph walked by as the moment grew worse. "So what are-." The avatar stopped to glance at the event before him. "I'm going to take it, my lessons up?" Toph said looking in the general direction. But seeing nothing. "Um Toph, Sokka and Zuko are in the same room together." Aang blinked.

"HA!" Toph said. As she stomped her feet on the stone ground. "Sokka you lied." She yelled back at him. Zuko felt his worse night mares come to life as Sokka and Zuko were being accused for sleeping together. "I most certainly did not sleep with him." Zuko protested angrily.

Katara gathered in the bunch as did Suki and Mai. Iroh was last to join when Sokka said, "Well gee, Zuko I'm hurt." He said emotionally. Zuko felt his pride slowly losing. As a innocent Sokka played a game in front of everyone. He continued to joke around. "Oh Zuko, but your arms were so strong last night." he chuckled. Zuko instantly grabbed his clothes laid out for him and directed himself for the bathroom. Locking himself up in there for a good while. He heard everyone talking and giggling about the little mess in his room earlier.

Finally after a couple of minutes he heard the talking end and put his clothes on firmly and tied his hair up in a ponytail to make his way to the air ship. While he opened the large stone door he found Momo about to scarf down the bowl of fruit. He stopped and sighed feeling abandoned by Mai and his new friends. He only felt his arm raise on and place his hand upon his forehead. Thinking to himself. _This is my life. Normal? I think not. _He lowered his arm now and went over to his small woven bag, like he used to have in the olden days, to sling over this shoulder and say good bye to his room for awhile. Leaving his Uncle would be a hard choice, but knowing Iroh was plenty content at staying here. He smiled knowing his uncle made a wise and clearly good choice. But more as Zuko thought he didn't really have a peaceful career ahead of him. He shrugged his shoulders and thought this job was made for no one better then himself. To fill the world with peace. A serene moment, ending by Mai sighing.

"Thinking again Fire Lord?" She waved a brief smile at him.

Zuko managed to smile back and didn't think anymore. Alas, he walked up to Mai and brought his arm around her slim waist and said, "Only about you." He slightly lied. She cringed her nose then looked at him again. Knowing he was just being himself she sighed again. "This is boring, let's get going." She moaned from boredom now. Famously, that is what Mai was good at. Pointing out the boring moments. In speculation her life was easy, but everything was merely boring to her. Like the time she was located in Omashu. That brought back memories to her. She decided to break the silence and stare at him. "I do not want a honeymoon in Omashu." she growled lightly and walked out from his room. He blinked at her and sighed like her. He found his feet moving one foot in front of each other. To make his way to the air ship.

The morning light was bright. Vivid, to see the clear blue sky. With it's different shades of white and blues. They all blended into each other well, like a canvas painting. Known for it's detail, the world has been known to be the best painter alive. Zuko stepped onto the grass landing and smelt the fresh air. Guessing this was their farewells for the mean time. Mai waved lightly to him as for she was standing next to the captain of the ship. Ready to board, he acknowledged. But Zuko needed to say bye to his new companions. Aang and Katara made their way to greet him. The Avatar bowed lightly and gave him a goofy smile. Katara looked at Aang and blushed lightly at his actions. She put her arm in front of herself and looked at the newly pronounced Fire Lord. "Glad working with you, but don't mess up. I'm not going to always save the day with Aang." She smiled at him. Zuko blinking at her, wondering why she was so straight forward. Guessing that was her way of saying good luck? He took her hand and smiled back with a wobbly voice he said, "Ah-thanks."

Sokka and Toph a long with Suki stood just staring at the a strange friends. "Let's not see a strange hug like you shared at the Fire Nation Coronation." Sokka let out laughing at them. Zuko and Aang realized they had a friendship, but didn't think hugging was fully needed. "Ah-Sokka it was a sign of our friendship." Aang said clearing his throat.

Toph grinned back listening to the people conversing. "You guys hugged." She laughed. Suki blinked at them and thought. "Hey, I think that's nice of them. Getting along." She tilted her head to smile. Toph looked at her and frowned. "Remember what I told you the day Ozai was taken down. 'Leave the jokes to us, honey." She gave a plain facial expression. Suki only looked at Sokka for comfort. He shrugged now and said, "What, she's right." Suki just dug her face behind a fan and turned away to move to the dining room they all sat in the other night.

Sokka walked over to Zuko and smiled. Brightly showing on his pearly whites. "Buddy, for a gift, I'd sure like my messenger hawk back." he smirked at him now. Zuko blinked at Aang and Katara now and mumbled. "He had a messenger hawk?" He asked.

"Ah, Hawky flew away, long story." Katara replied back. Sokka smiled at him again and his eyes fluttered towards him. Zuko only walked away and made his way towards Mai. "Hey Zuko, we never had our enlightening journey together." Toph screamed to him as the air ship started to create smoke. It was generating enough power to get a move on. Zuko smiled and nodded to her. But knew she was blind. Still leaving it at that. "Ah guys is he gone?" Toph looked around. They all laughed a bit and wiped the tears from their eyes. "That's messed up." She stomped her feet and threw her hands in the air. Causing the land around them to move a bit. Because of her Earth bending.

"Hawky?" Zuko muttered in laughter as they took off from Iroh new home. Mai looked at him and cocked her brow lowered. "You hugged the Avatar?" She almost wanted to laugh.

Zuko lowered his brows at her and brought them to make one brow. "Mai, he's a friend." He argued. She smiled lightly at him and put her hand around his shoulder. "I was just playing with your hot head." She said plainly. Zuko smiled at her contently. He paced himself to the captain's room and let Mai get comfortable by herself. Alone, she went up to the deck where a couple of Fire Nation soldiers were positioned. She wasn't alone. But felt it surge through her mind. She was above the air ship and looking down at the landscape. She sighed. Mai trudged against the railing. Leaning on the metal fencing now. She found herself thinking more. Clearly she thought about what was going to happen. She felt Zuko could handle the Nation. But not everyone would agree to a peaceful era. She closed her eyes just letting the breeze blow against her long silky black hair. She didn't feel the same. Sighing again she turned against the railing and looked up fully. Blocking everything and everyone. She couldn't shake this feeling off. The heat between Zuko and her last night made her wonder. _Zuko had his way with me… _She thought. Then blushed. Her brows were in an angered pose. She always knew she was in love with him. She heard a couple noises but still ignored the world. The air just whistled in her ears. Her feeling was settle. She was interrupted by a loud slamming noise. She growled and opened her eyes. There were no guards around only Zuko dressed in his dark red royal garments. Wearing his hair up, looking at Mai. She saw he brought out a long couch for them to lay upon. She arched her brow at him and waited for his gesture.

He smiled at her and sat down on the couch. Patting the small room on the couch. Wanting her to come fill this empty space. She looked at him more and walked over to the furniture. She laid back and pressed her face into his chest. "Mai." he said. Looking down at her. She came up to him and nestled her body against his chest and put her head near his. To listen. "Don't say anymore." Mai closed her eyes as she kissed him. She just cuddled into Zuko more. Silence. They loved it. It might be the only silence they get for awhile. He embraced her now. Placing his arms around her body. The noise of traveling made them be aware of their surroundings. But they learned to resist it.

A few birds flow by the ship and chirped at them. The clouds made the background foggy. Romantic to them. They were used to sunsets and beaches. This was a change from their old ways. But once they were back home Zuko would take his duty serious and she would become secondary. She felt herself looking while her eyes were closed. Zuko just chuckled seeing her examining the world with closed eyes.

"Look at me." He smiled at her. She blinked refreshing her eyes then placed her vision on him.

"You've been very quite, since we were together last night." Zuko told her. She then looked down and stared into the crimson fabric of the couch. She placed a hand on it feeling the velvet pattern on her palms. "What else do you expect from me?" Mai said plainly. Zuko found himself leaning down to kiss her on the lips again. A passionate sucking noise came from both of them. Enjoying the kiss. She broke away and stared in the other direction. "We're going back home." He told her. She knew this. She wasn't very happy about it. "Yeah." She muttered under her breathe. She grunted at him now.

While she was looking into his eyes. The ship made an called for move. Making Mai float in the air for a moment. She clung to Zuko and dug her head in his chest. He smiled at her and laughed a bit. "It's okay Mai." He put his head against hers.

"Make time for me." She looked at him after a few minutes. Zuko winced and looked at her. She revealed her feelings to him. Guessing this is what was troubling her. She blushed lightly and looked away. While Zuko settled into his position. "Of course Mai." He smiled at her. He found kissing Mai made her calm down. He kissed her so hard that he used the heat from his fire bending and breathed a bit into her body. She pulled away from him and her eyes glistened towards him. While the brim of her bangs covered her brows.

Zuko looked away. He felt pain in his heart from those eyes. Just like at Boiling Rock. When he slammed the door on her and locked eyes with her. She gulped and looked away, touching her lips. Warmth, is what she felt. "I l-…Ah like this view from up here." Zuko looked at her now, slightly in awe. Mai looked at her and nodded. "I hate orange in the sky." She growled. Then put her head to the hollow of his shoulder.

_A couple days passed as Zuko and Mai finally reached the Fire Nation capital. They slept in distance rooms on the air ship. Ate together in silence. Spoke on the couch briefly. But mostly just enjoyed each other's company. And awaited this day. Where the ship landed and the people were looking at the famous Fire Lord. He made his audience happy. Mai followed a long side. Just a bit behind him. Feeling the shun of the crowd. But kept her emotionless face on at all costs. There was a ride waiting for Zuko and Mai to make their way to the rest of the palace. She sighed coming back to reality. Servants, parents and manners. She sighed again. Zuko looked at her and allowed her to get onto the carriage first. _

_He grasped her hand as they made for their seats. Mai looked at her cuffing hand and sneered into a light smile. She put her head on his shoulder. She saw up ahead a man with a couple servants waiting for Zuko. He had a long roll of scrolls under his arm sleeve. She sighed and told Zuko to stop the carriage. "Stop this, Zuko." She growled under her breathe. Then he gave them the warning and Mai got off. She looked at him narrowed her eyes to the left and right. Then bowed in respect for the honorable Fire Lord. "Good day." She said plainly. _

_He looked at her and blinked lightly. "Aren't you coming home to the palace with me?" Zuko said. _

"_Things might have changed for you, but I know this is my home." She started to walk towards her mother. Who was holding a baby. Tom Tom chewed on something while looking at Mai. "Darling, you're home." She smiled at her and started to walk inside the home. Where her father was. Mai stopped to turn and look at Zuko. _

_She mouthed something to him. "See you tomorrow." She whispered. He looked at her and found Mai was acting strange. But perhaps liked it. Showing some emotion made her a bit more appealing to him. As Zuko stepped literally a couple of feet to the left of Mai's home. He was stopped by an advisor. He smiled humbly at the Fire Lord. "We have a lot to discuss, Fire Lord." He said. He moved his head to the back a bit and narrowed his eyes. Thinking what he got himself into. _

_Zuko faded into the palace as Mai stared through the window. Smiling lightly. "That's my boyfriend." She uttered to herself. _

_Alas await for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender nor any of the character used in this story.

Title: Useless Emotions.

Chapter 2: Fighting and Freedom.

A girl around the age of sixteen walked out of a steamy shower. The mist of warm air wrapped around her body, like her very own towel. She bent her head over and squeezed some water out of her long black hair. She thus whipped it aside to her back and walked out onto the garnet stone flooring in the bathing room. The walls made were from a glowing crystal found near the top of a volcanic mountain. The stone would glow a low crimson in the light. But the sun already set. Thus the crystals were at full bloom. Lighting the room up, showing off every detail of the fine bath room.

A sigh was carried throughout the room echoing into the chamber called her room. She sat on the bench in front of her bed and laid there gathering her thoughts. She learned to air dry when she was alone at times. She stared at the dark walls that created her room. Each wall was a slight different tone of red. She bent her head over the side of her bed frame. She thought about her lord. Her hair still dripping slightly wet. Not in it's usually form. A boring hair style she made up to impress the public. It was foolish and poor to wear your hair down or without any sign of royalty. She was taught. Plus women put time in their appearances. Mai did not apply makeup to her facial features. Just kept a stern expression. The woman stood up and looked at her stomach in a large mirror in her bath room.

Her eyes narrowed to see a scar on her abdomen. She traced the line with her right hand. The finger tips barely brushing against the imperfection. She brought her hair from the back to the front of her body, covering her breasts. She turned around and looked at herself in the back. Just agreeing in her mind. She exercised in the right places. What man wouldn't want her. She broke her thoughts about that. Thinking about her fierce moods that were held back by her monotone being. She didn't show much emotion. When she did, was it the right one? She then sighed and thought more about her intimate moment with Zuko just remembering his gentle touch. Ever since they docked on the royal island everything was peaceful. And boring again. She walked over to the rather long stone counter top and looked at the refillable sink. The marble that made up the sink was thin to be picked up. Replaced everyday by her servants. She throw her arms above her head. She stood tall and stomped her feet. She was done with royal life. At least she thought. It would just pass. Sighing again.

Mai opened a curtain that made up a sum of her outfits. She searched through many and didn't want to keep wearing her simple traveling robes. She just wanted to wear a simple dress, no hakamas or a heavy coat. Mai may have changed but she still lived where she was born. And loved someone that was the lord of her home. Never ending. In simple terms she thought this place was boring. She brought out a long strapless dress. She only thought of what her mother would say. "Mai cover up, you do not want to be treated like some street performer." Mai rolled her eyes to this thought. She slid the dress on backwards and zipped up the back. Her hands then moved the dress in the right position. The zipper in the back, usually covered by her hair. The dress was dark red with a golden trim around the top and bottom of the stitching. It sparkled in the sunlight. The fabric of the dress was a cotton feel. Plain as the fabric was the embroidery of the lava stones flared it up. Mai reframed from getting excited. She was merely dressing up for a dinner, she was going to meet the Fire Lord. But it did make her blush.

"Haa." She sighed.

Looking in the mirror, Mai didn't want to fix her hair. But found her hands combing through her entire body of hair. Getting it untangled and straight. Grabbing some pins she pinned some of her hair at the top into one large bun. Allowing a bit of the bottom hair to flow past her shoulders. Of course, her bangs remained in front of her eyes. Satisfied finally with her image she walked to her bed and sat there. Waiting.

Mai yawned though she had a craving for fire flakes. She put her hand on her stomach. Thinking lightly. She was a lazy person. But had an athletic body. Her body responded differently then other woman. Usually she got her period different from other girls. Fewer times a year. She noticed a change in herself lately, but didn't try to think about it. Mai didn't bother to think about her body, except her hunger.

It nearly has been a month and a half since they arrived home.

Mai spent little time with Zuko. Due to his schedule. Whenever she wanted to come over it was usually the worst time. Or when he wanted to plan something for each other she had to attend a boring public gathering for her father's political career. She sighed trying to have a little hope for the night. They would spend a total of six hours with each other a week. And the seconds turned into minutes. While the hours they had together nearly slipped away more and more each day. She stood up and looked out the golden trimmed window and saw men carrying a royal carriage. The honey gold roofing shimming in the night. The red dried wood was big enough to hold two. But it also incase one certain person that Mai cared about so much. Lately, Mai has been enjoying her time alone. Just thinking about her future. She guessed it was set on the right path. But something now bothered her. Ever since a week ago. Mai as been carving certain things. Hiding her feelings she would just tend to walk them off or practice spinning her knife on her finger.

Finally Mai stopped staring waiting to find out if Zuko was in the carriage, she went over to her jewelry box near the side of her king size bed. She brought out three pieces of contraptions for her hair and body. She laced a gold beaded necklace around her neck. The heaviest part on the thread of gold was a bright red color stone. The gem was more large then her eye and very polished. She ran her finger on the stone and felt it, smooth. Then put two hair clips on the side of her head in her hair. They were gold framed clips that held the same color gem on her necklace. There were three on each side of her head. She turned her head from right-to-left, viewing each side. She looked beautiful. Then walking over to her opened closet she grabbed a small blood stained coat. It would cover her bare shoulders as she left her home. She put the clothing on and sighed. Blowing her hair back in place she opened the large wooden door and walked out into the hallway. She was the only person in the long hallway. Except for certain maids going into rooms to clean.

Mai walked down the barren place and silently found her way to the staircase. She walked down the bright red case beautifully. Slowly she saw heads turn. _What are they looking at? _She thought angrily.

"Mai, you look very stunning." Her mother let out. Tom Tom sat in a crib waiting for some attention. He was blinking at his eldest sister and enjoyed the shining objects. "Yes, I agree with your mother." Her father said, placing his sake down. "Is Zuko here?" Mai said to them. Blinking more slow then ever. She basically stopped blinking, frowning now. Thinking. _He ditched me again…_She felt her heart slightly break a bit just then. She remained to keep a firm plain expression on her face. Awaiting an explanation for this.

"Oh yes darling, The Fire Lord is waiting outside for you!" Her mother exclaimed. She released her eyes grip more and found her face smiling now. She looked at her parents and bowed lightly.

"I'll be home soon mother and father." Mai coughed out a lie. She was looking to spend as much time with Zuko as she could. Her mother knew very well she was happy. They nodded their heads and let Mai go with her boyfriend. A servant opened the door for Mai and allowed her to walk out gracefully in front of the Fire Lord. Her long dress dragging along side. She picked her dress up and blinked at him.

Hearing the door close, she began to walk down the brief stairwell in her front yard. She placed her hand on a rather very large pillar in front of the home and leaned into her arms grip. "Hmmmph." Mai grunted at him.

Zuko turned around to see Mai. He had wide eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. He sped over to her and hugged her. She didn't hug him back just pushed him away. "Zuko." She whispered. He looked at her and smiled more. "I don't hate you." She said to him plainly. He blushed and kissed her now. This time Mai gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She usually played hard to get with him.

"I don't hate you too." He smirked at him after breaking their kiss apart.

"Let's leave this boring place." Mai said wrapped her arms around Zuko's upper arm. He was wearing his normal royal garments. His hair brought up by a golden cuff wrapped around his hair loop. In that loop was his Fire Lord crown. The flat golden crown was plain, but rather attractive for him. She smirked looking away. Thinking about his wear.

"You look very pretty." Zuko said shyly. Mai blushed and looked at him now. Eyes locked.

"Thank you." She responded to him. Zuko earlier told the men to leave so Mai and him could just walk to their destination. He knew Mai would not complain. She was pretty easy lately with him. Even if they didn't spend a lot of time together. Which made him worry at times. They walked a couple miles into the dark evening sky. The red and purple mixed with the blue and orange so elegantly. Clouds mostly gray swam in the sky. Flowing like they usually do. Breathless, unimaginable and always the same, Mai and Zuko would never hate this time of day. Nor consider it boring. It brought them together as they spend their moments with each other. Mai frowned now and felt sick. She put her head into Zuko's chest. This caused Zuko to look at her with worried eyes. He placed a warm hand on her shoulders and brought her head away from his chest. "Are you feeling well?" He asked her.

It was obvious to her, but not to Zuko. She closed her eyes and did an inside eye roll and looked at him with a flushing face. "I guess, no…. Maybe." She gave him a scrambled answer. She didn't want to ruin their moment and go see the palace medical team. She was thinking about it a little now and sighed. "I think I'm sick but from something else." She said coldly.

Zuko looked at her and looked up at the sky without moving his head up. "What do you think is making you sick?" He questioned her.

She gulped a bit. Her fear didn't show through her empty eyes. Nor through her words. "Well, maybe I'm allergic to Fire nation food or I'm pregnant." She said crossing her arms looking at him with a bored stare. He didn't catch her last words. Just thinking he smiled at her humor. "You'll have some upper society food and feel better." he laughed a bit. She closed her eyes and put her hand against her chin. "Zuko." she said to him. Mai was not dumb nor did she need a doctor to tell her. She knew a month after they made love. She remained calm and started to notice Zuko's reaction time. He blinked at her and heard the silence.

_Here it comes_…Mai thought. _How did that happen? _She thought again. Then looked at him more intensely. "You're pregnant." He said. Then looked at her his eyes soft and his lips not smiling. No expression from either of them. Did they both hate thee idea? Reject it? Or ignore it? Mai didn't know what to think of it. Just it was disrespect against their nation and family. But She didn't worry about it because she told herself they were in love. Love saves all? She nodded to him then bent her head a little. "I might be, but the chances are high." She frowned now looking away. Just ignoring the fact he wasn't giving an exploding answer. _Where's his hot headed temper? _She blinked lightly after thinking.

This was growing on her nerves. Was he testing her? She started walking away to where they were going to eat at. But Zuko grabbed her hand and forced her into his arms. He was hugging her tightly. She felt his breathe against her ear. Her eyes were wide. Then she turned her face a touch and listened to him intensely. He was muttering words to say under his breathe. Nervous, Mai could tell. "Mai…Ah…I am so…happy." He told her in a whisper. She laid her head against his head and just continued to listen.

"I'm sorry." he said to her. She didn't understand why he said this. But just accepted it.

"Why are you sorry?" She said to him pushing him away lightly.

"For making you second. Being Fire Lord is stressful and I held you below all of that, I should have realized I was doing something very wrong." She put a finger on his lips and hushed him. "Zuko." She said.

Then he interrupted her again. "No Mai, I did this to you. I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't realize at that moment when we were together it would result into you being pregnant." He finished. She glared at him through her bangs that covered her eyes. She then slapped him hard.

"What was that for?" Zuko growled at her. Mai put her throbbing hand into a fist and sighed to the side.

"Zuko, You aren't sorry. And you shouldn't. This is not just your fault. Just because when I warned you it did not mean I did not want this. I love you." She looked at him now with a plain expression. Showing no emotion. She stood a couple feet away from him. 'I'm happy as long as you're happy." She closed her eyes now and tighten her shoulders together. Her appearance looked as if she said something horrible.

Zuko stepped over to him in one large motion. All this talking made Mai nauseous. She pushed Zuko away from her and ran over to the flowing river. She was quick at this. She bent over the wooden railing and tossed her food from earlier. This was the first time she had thrown up. She felt her stomach turn again as she put her back against the railing to look at Zuko, who was laughing now at her. "What's so funny?" She hissed at him covering her mouth. She wiped the remains away from her lips and looked at him sternly.

"Any more anger in that stare Mai and you'll release the chi for fire bending you have." Zuko chuckled. She loosened her grip on the world and sighed more. Wanting to cry she just sighed. Zuko walked up to her held her in his arms. "Don't be afraid. I promise I'll hold you above anything." He told her.

Mai sighed now and looked at him less. "Zuko, what should we do?" She said to him. Knowing exactly what everyone else would say and tell them to do, she wanted his honest opinion.

"Mmm, well we should get married." he told her. She looked down at the ground and nodded to him. Her silence made him nervous. "You don't want too?" He asked her worried. She closed her eyes now and thought. _I knew it! I knew it! He was worried about his image! _She thought. "You wouldn't be asking this because you do not want to look bad in front of your nation?" She scolded him.

She rolled her eyes as Zuko thought about his answer. "No, Mai I want to do this for us." He told her. She sighed and gave him a face that made his heart sink. "So why aren't you down on your knees?" She asked him glaring at him from her side. He looked up at her and smiled again. "Because I don't let you win." He smirked at her. She walked over to him now and just embraced him.

"Mai…" he breathed her name into her hair. Just pressing his face into her head a bit, feeling the strands against his scar. The dead skin still had nerves to allow him to feel. He looked at her now and smelt her breath, thinking. _Eck! If I kiss her I'll have bad breathe. _He thought.

_What's he staring at? _She thought. Glaring now she sighed lightly. He kissed her and smiled at him. Not tasting his lips. She looked at him and was disgusted. "Mm, Zuko you didn't have to do that." She looked at him and put her hand on his cheek and smiled lightly. They were alone. Mai held Zuko's arm and put her head against his arm. Zuko felt protective now. Mai was being gentle. He grabbed a full breathe of air through his nostrils and puffed his chest up. Feeling proud he marched through his nation. Besides his fiancée and heir. Zuko instantly thought is was a boy. All his fathers before him had boys. So he was proud. Mai still had second thoughts, but still remained calm. She snuggled into his arm and kept her eyes closed. After walking before and forth for an hour he brought Mai into the palace. Leading her into the garden where they first met. He had a table set up near the first pond where they fell onto each other as kids. Mai opened her eyes as she was seated. She blinked and blushed looking at the pond. The cat whiskers swaying in the gentle breeze. The flames were small, but still kept the area lit. She gazed at the location they fell in and smiled at him now. Watching the turtle ducks swim by and the water splashing behind them. She blushed and locked eyes on him. "How did you think of this?" She said plainly. Her face was turning orange as the candles flickered in the wind. Zuko coughed a bit into his fist and looked at her more. "Well Mai I just wanted to give you a night to remember." Zuko said.

She was growing bored now. Her stomach growled as her mood deepened in boredom. "Hah, the baby wants food." Zuko muttered to her. Mai blinked at him knowing he was joking. But she didn't find it funny or adorable. She just blushed and looked down at the red table clothe. She remained silent for awhile.

Zuko called upon a servant to fetch them their food. Mai was a eater, so you could not tell she was carving anything. Just when she had urges to call upon a servant she would. Ordering around is something she was good at. She sighed a bit, holding her chopsticks together and picking up her napkin, bored like. Zuko looked at her as she sighed, thinking she was going to talk. But realized she wasn't, just exhaling. He needed to speak up and get her to talk or he himself was going to be nervous and throw up if he didn't. She looked at him now and looked over to the pond again, then back to his face. Noticing he was watching her, seeing his face turn as she faced him.

"Why didn't you send a messenger hawk lately?" She let the lame thought escape her lips.

Zuko looked at her and felt strange. "I have been writing letters to the Earth king and the Water tribe working on a peace treaty. Plus I've been receiving messages from troops that were coming back to the nation. Mai you live less then half a mile from my home, you can drop a letter off or tell my servants to get my attention." He scolded her.

She didn't know he was working on a treaty with the other nations. But she did realize he didn't get her messages. "Zuko you didn't get my letters?" She frowned at him. He stared at her for a moment and realized on his one afternoon off he did receive a stack of envelopes addressed to him, signed by Mai. "No I didn't." he lied. Mai sighed. "It doesn't matter. My mother made me write those." She sighed again.

Zuko felt bad now, sighing he did put his career first instead of Mai. "Your servants probably do not like me for ordering you to order them around so much." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame the help." Zuko frowned now. But saw Mai's expression change rather quickly. She grunted and stood up. "Zuko, I am more important then more servants." She hissed at him. Then left her chair and walked over to the pond and played with the water. Remembering that magical moment where their bodies met in this very water. She sighed seeing her changed reflection.

"Mai." He whispered in her ear, as he pressed his chest against her back, hugging her. She blushed and lost control of her balance. "Zu-KOO!" She yelled as she fell into the water. As he followed and landed on her. She shivered at the cold water and looked at him. Glaring with a blush. He blinked at her and smiled lightly. He kissed her now hard and she kissed back. A couple of the servants brought the food and stood staring at them. Lovers quarrel. "Ah HEM! Fire Lord?" His advisor spoke aloud.

Zuko released from the kiss and looked over in his direction. He picked Mai up with himself. And put her on the ground. She felt embarrassed plus sick. "Milord you need new clothes." The servants told him. He figured he would, including Mai. But she didn't care. She just sat down now and wanted to eat her food. "We'll change after we eat." Zuko smiled at his help and nodded. Sending them off.

"I cleared my schedule to see you tonight, giving that mad man a day off and he's still here." he grunted in his usually laid back tone. She looked at him as he took off her coat and put it on his side of the table. Then removed all the food from the table and the candles. Grabbing the clothe and setting everything upon it again. Using the clothe as a blanket for each other. He also focused his warmth through fire bending to keep Mai and his body warm. He felt she was shivering as she began to eat. She ate most of her food as she noticed Zuko was just staring at her.

She gave him a plain face and didn't feel sorry for him. Keeping her warm was his duty, she thought. Then she sighed and took her chopsticks and finished her food and starting eating his. As a cynical joke and ate the first bite, then took another. But this time she put the food near his lips watching him open his mouth and eat it. She smiled lightly then fed him his food. He placed a hand on her belly and brought her close to him as he sat against her on the bench. She felt him keeping her stomach warm. Making Mai feel strange. But she just continued to feed him.

Mai finished giving Zuko his food which was Orange chicken with boiled cabbage mixed in noodles. She looked at him and smiled for a moment. Then placed a plain expression on her lips. "Thank you." She told him. She spoke so fast, Zuko didn't even see her lips move. He put his head in the hollow of her shoulder and breathed upon her bare chest. "Your shoulders are stunning in that dress." he felt her cheeks grow warm. "Your cold." She turned the opposite direction and huffed. He sighed with her. And just stood up now. "Come on. Let's go inside before we catch a cold." he told her. Then she stood up and walked beside him. Zuko had grown in the past mouth. She noticed he was slightly taller now. Just by an inch or two, usually she was the same height but now she was led to believe it was from his ponytail and his crown. She nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Really Zuko?" She looked at him as he brought her into the palace. Seeing their very own couch that they used to lye in before his father was dethroned. Nothing else in the grand room. The walls and flooring was red. The windows covered with dark red curtains allowing them to be alone. She smirked at him and the dessert sitting next to the couch. She walked up to the couch and saw the fruit tart with rose petals. This was her favorite. Zuko sat down but took his robe off and unlaced the sash that held his hakamas up. Getting nude he put his clothes on the floor neatly folded and put his hands on Mai. She felt his hands unzip her dress and slid it against her hips. Watching it hit the ground causing it to look like a velvet

shimmering body of red water beneath her feet.

"No bondage?" Zuko cocked his brows together now. In question to her. _Did she want something like this to happen? _He thought to himself.

She blushed at him and looked away. With her brows lowered and together. Giving an irritated look. She felt a hand being placed on her chin her vision being pulled to lock onto Zuko. As he also wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap as he laid down on the couch. He brought a thick bedded blanket over their bodies to saver the warmth. She shivered against his skin. She wondered how young her mother was when they felt love or acted like this. Now she remembered. Her mother didn't, because she was arranged to marry her father. But they fell in love with time, she sighed. Shaking the thought from her mind. "Mai." Zuko said.

The sky was entirely dark, close to black. But the stars were faded in the sheet of night. The air was silent and peaceful. Servants were in there quarters as Zuko and Mai just laid down and warmed up. "Do you think we're rushing this?" Mai asked him. She only felt him grunt and close his eyes. She sighed and listened to his heart beat.

"I don't regret anything I've done with you." He told her. She just closed her eyes also and felt at ease. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to your parents and have their condelences on our marriage?" He said plainly like a schedule event. She blinked at him now. "Who said I said yes." Mai countered.

Zuko opened his eyes slightly and looked at the ceiling. "Will you marry me?" He asked her now. No romantic tone put into it. She felt herself look at him and grab his chin forcing him to gaze upon her. She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

"I don't say no." She gave him an answer after their kiss. He blinked and refocused on her and hold a soft gaze upon her.

It was silent for a good while before Zuko grunted a laugh and mumbled a phrase from their night's adventure. "Why didn't you send a messenger hawk."

Mai was asleep in his arms and her body stuck to his. The sweat between the two bonded them. Zuko finally felt his thoughts slip away he was at peace with himself for right now. For once…

With Mai he felt complete. Like he knew he could do the right thing. This was the next step into finding himself. The wild adventures his mind went through when he was with Iroh. He made up his mind. They caught the pregnancy in the early stages, where he would marry her, having people believe it was a match made in heaven. A respectable Fire Lord and his beautiful Fire Lady.

His eyes opened wide as he thought now. "A child." He said lowly to himself.

Finally sleep took Zuko.

The morning came to fast for the two. Mai woke up first. Rushing slightly dressing herself. Realizing it was morning she sighed fast. This night definitely wasn't boring for Mai. She was on the tips of her toes the entire night. Zuko woke up rubbing his eyes. Looking around for Mai he sighed. Thinking it was a dream.

Mai cocked a brow at him and sighed again. Opening the curtains to the palace. She drew them into a string holder, by tying them in a knot. She walked over to him and stared at his sleeping body.

Mai sat down and pointed her finger into his chest. "Let's order some breakfast." She reassured him this wasn't a dream. Zuko grunted and pushed her away from him. She was forced off the small couch and landed on the ground. She winced as she hit the floor. "…." She remained silent and just stood up.

"Fine!" She grunted and throw his clothes on his couch. "I'm going home." She said lowly and walked off to find the entrance.

It was the afternoon before Zuko realized Mai was gone. "Mai!!" Zuko rapidly rushed up in a cold sweat. He grunted wiping the sweat off his fore head. He thought it was a dream. But soon found her hair clip and thee unfinished fruit tart. He sighed and looked at the impression of Mai on the soft couch. "She left…" he said in a low voice. He put his old damp clothes on and felt strange. Like everything was not real. He was Fire Lord. He had Mai. She was having his child. The nations were at peace. He put his hand on his chest and caught his breathe.

Zuko went to his large quarters and changed into new clean clothes. He watched the evening slowly as he was brought to Mai's home. He stepped out of the carriage and waved them off. Saying he was going to be here awhile. His advisor was sent in a madness. Looking all over for Zuko. But he didn't care at the moment. Mai was sitting in the front yard spinning her knife around her right index finger. She stopped looking at Zuko now. She was dressed in her usual garments and her hair back in the same three buns with some hair flowing from the back to the beginning of her breasts. She threw her knife at his direction and it landed into front of the door he was going to enter. Staring at the knife he felt she was angry at him. He gulped and entered the front yard. Mai walked into the house grunting.

Zuko shock his head as he walked up the pathway and up the stairs that led to her homes front door. Such a small home. He thought. But it was home to Mai and he smiled at it. Walking up to the door he gulped with a smile on his face and knocked on the door.

"Mai, may I please come in?" He asked her.

"What do you want." She opened the door plainly saying that.

"I want to discuss our engagement, wondering if your parents agree to it." he frowned at her. She wanted to slam the door on his face. But looked down at her feet then showed him into the house.

"Thank you, Mai." He sounded nervous. But sighed as he safely walked into the house. He turned around very quickly and kissed Mai. She didn't push him away, but laced her arm around his inner triceps to his back and kissed back. "I forgive you." She glared at him through her bangs.

He smiled at her and saw her parents walking through the large entrance. _I should be forgiving you, Mai. _He thought before saying anything to her parent. "Evening." Zuko bowed and greeted them. While Mai bowed also to her parents. "What do we owe the pleasure to seeing you, Fire Lord?" Her father smiled at Zuko. This was new to him, he just smiled and came up from his bow.

"Come come sit down, Milord." Mai's mother told them all has the table was prepared for afternoon tea.

"I have enough for all of us." She closed her eyes and bowed to him showing him the seat he could use.

Mai led him to the seat and sat next to him. From under the table laced her fingers around Zuko's finger for hope.

Mai's mother was in the kitchen gathering the hot water. She came in before Zuko breathed a couple of breathes before talking again. "Well?" He coughed slightly. Zuko watched everyone seated now and looked over at Mai. She looked at him and gave him a plain stare. When he needed her most she was giving him her usual bored stares. "Well I was going to ask you for the permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage." He said closing his eyes, focusing on the words. Mai's mother yelped for joy and her father silenced her by putting his hand on her lap. "Darling, calm down." His words were cold to her. She nodded and looked at Zuko now.

"You do, don't you?" he questioned him and shook his head. "Yes sir I do." He brought his head back a little, feeling nervous. Mai looked at her parents and blushed lightly.

"Well Fire Lord we accept your asking." Her father let out. Proudly he lightly slapped his shoulder blade and gave him a small cup of tea. "cheers?" He smiled at them all. Mai lazily brought her cup out to the center of the table and joined in with everyone. They all sipped their tea lightly and set it on the table because it was to hot to heave down in one gulp. Mai's parents were talking to each other before and toned out Mai and Zuko.

Zuko faced Mai and put his head near her ear. "Did you get sick this morning?" he asked her. She nodded lightly at him and he felt his brain freeze. But he brushed his finger tips through her black long hair and smiled. "We're getting married." Zuko said to her. She smiled at him slightly and quickly turned her expression to a frown.

"Well My Fire Lord, we should let you get back to your work." Her father announced. Zuko nodded and stood up. "Thank you deeply Sir." Zuko bowed. Before leaving the table. Mai stood up also and followed Zuko.

"Zuko?" Mai said to him. She was right behind him and followed him outside the home. Where they got some privacy now. "Yes." Zuko looked at her with soft eyes. His golden eyes focused on her abdomen for a moment. Wandering back to her face he blushed. "I-ah." She stuttered for the first time in her life.

"I love you." She looked at him now and wondered if he was going to say it. "I don't hate you." He smiled at her and walked all the way to the end of the walk way. She nodded and waved at him. He stared at the knife still in the door and pricked it off the door and threw it over his shoulder and didn't even look back. He walked back to his home. Allowing Mai to stare at him walking away.

She felt two tears slide down her cheeks as she saw him walk away. She drew her brows together and sighed loudly. Opening the door she paced slowly back to her room. Not showing her emotion again. She wrote a letter to Ty Lee back at Kyoshi Island.

_**To Ty Lee, **_

_**I got your letter the other day. And I have to say it was way too long for my comfort. I don't admit this a lot, but I am sad to not have an active life anymore. I miss you, my friend. I did read all seven letters, and they made me sigh in content. Wish you would come back, I am deathly bored. Oh. Remember in my last letter I told you I was sick. Well I guess I was so bored here Zuko and I made a child. Just kidding. Man my humor stinks. Who cares…Well You were right, I am pregnant. But I have been bleeding a lot. I haven't told anyone, but you. I think I'll be taking a trip to see you very soon. I'm so bored here. **_

_**Mai, **_

_**Ps: Zuko and I are to wed. **_

She sighed after writing her small letter to her best friend. She wrapped the paper and put the one piece into the hawk's pouch. She tied the cap on safely and told the hawk the direction. "To Kyoshi Island." She said and the bird of prey took off from it's post. She felt bored again. Sighing, she laid down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and put her hands on her stomach. "I am pregnant." She moaned. She didn't want to mention this to anyone just yet. She sighed again and didn't think anymore.

Maybe this is why Mai was so bored. She didn't think about anything good. She was intelligent, just wasted her life on being a unspoken well-behaved lady. She wrapped the thin silk crimson covers around her and placed her head on a cylinder shaped pillow. Mai dreamed about living in the palace. Working with Zuko. But her time with him slipped away as she was forced away by Lo and Lee. She then felt a nightmare come to her thoughts. Her body was being drowned by a red fluid.

She woke up in a cold sweat and looked at her bed. The sun was setting as Mai woke up. She felt the bed and with wide eyes. She quickly moved to the bath room. She took her clothes off and took a shower. Rinsing the blood off of her thighs. She just stood there letting the water bathe her clean. She ordered the maids to change her covers as she took her shower. But she stood motionless at the brown stone that made up her shower room. "Bleeding, what does it mean?" She questioned her very body. Only thinking a bad thing was going to come to Mai's child. She blinked and regained herself. She walked out of the room to find the stains gone and sighed again. She placed a thin robe around her body and wrapped her usual bondage upon her breasts and lower private place. Mai looked at herself in the mirror from her bath room. "Gr. " She growled as she closed her robe again and walked into her room. Staring at the plain walls. But glanced at her picture that Zuko and her had drawn from them. The still life of them in black and white. She smiled at the piece of art and placed a hand on it.

"Zuko." She said silently. _Will he still marry me, if we do not have a child together? _She thought. She then glared at the wall and sighed. Mai didn't want to think about it anymore. She put a night gown on and kept her robe on She felt her necklace on from last night. She blinked at it in the thought. She smiled again. Then fixed a glare to an opening door. "Knock knock?" Her mother smiled to her. "Yes mother?" She looked at her put her hair down after combing it. "I came in to check on you, and Zuko is here." She smiled with closed eyes now. Mai looked at the sun dial. She couldn't tell the time anymore because it was night time. "I'm fine." She scoffed at thought that Zuko was here. But her heart did truly skip a beat. Her mother smiled again and waved her to come out. "Fine." She decided walking over to her mother and out the door. She found Zuko in there front room just sitting down with Tom Tom. He smiled at Mai as he saw her come down the stairwell with her mother. "Evening again, Mai." He bowed now. Her mother smiled and pushed Mai into the room and picked her child up down. "It's time I be going. Mai's brother needs his sleep." She sounded fake. She got the picture and knew her mother was going to give her some privacy with him. She nodded towards her mother and walked up to Zuko. "So why did you come?" She said to him coldly.

Zuko stood up and bowed at her a bit. "I wanted to tell you that you are to get your possessions and come with me." He smirked. She blinked at him and her heart rapidly sped up. "What, did my parents agree to this?" She looked at him firmly.

"Of course, I asked them before I asked your mother to bring you down." He smiled again.

Zuko played a card of fate on the table. He now looked at her plain expression and wondered what she was thinking. "Mai?" He asked her. She looked at him and did not any thing._ I should tell him…_She thought. But her eyes shifted to the ground.

"I can't carry all my clothes." She muttered to him plainly. He smiled and walked up to her holding her hands now. "Now, Mai I'll have servants get them tomorrow." he told her.

She looked at him and blushed lightly. "I don't suppose you are here to sweep me off my feet?" She brought a brow up and smirked lightly.

"Actually?" He smiled bringing her outside and wrapping his arms around her sweeping her off her feet and spinning her a bit. "ZUKO!" She yelled and pushed herself away from him. "Argh." She coughed and ran over to the pond and felt very nauseous. She threw her dinner up and coughed a bit. He walked by her side and began to say sorry. "I'm sorry, I just thought girls like that sort of thing." He apologized to her. She coughed again and wiped her lips briefly. "Only stupid girls do." She scolded him. "I have my own two feet." She muttered towards him. "Mai." He whispered to her. Worried now seeing her bleeding. "What?" She winced looking down gazing at what he was gazing at. "Emm." Mai sighed and closed her eyes. "I-I have been bleeding." she told him. "Mai. You shouldn't be moving so much." Zuko scolded her now.

She didn't bleed a lot this time, just a trickle. But enough to worry him. And herself. She didn't bleed this much in one day. "Carry me?" She stood up now looked at him. "Yes I will." Zuko admitted. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her knees and put thee other on her middle back. "I don't hate you." She muttered into his chest. He smiled lightly and carried her to their home now.

As he walked the rest of the way with Mai in his arms, bridal style. He felt she was a bit weak.

"I'm clearing my schedule tomorrow and take you to the palace doctor." He told her firmly. She was far too tired to disagree. But she nodded not objecting to him. _She was fighting for her life. Losing blood like earlier, was a bad sign. But she was also fighting for her freedom._

Zuko laid her in his bed and watched her every movement while she was asleep now. Zuko only thought about how ill Mai could be. He thought lightly that she may be losing the child in her. He heard about this, hemorrhaging. Zuko caressed her cheek in the moonlight. He narrowed his eyes to look away from her. Then he thought a bit more and sighed. Falling upon the bed lightly, not to wake Mai. "Mai." He said her name. Just losing his thoughts in the night. Zuko now was taken by sleep again. Mai shifted in her sleep and woke up to find Zuko right next to her. She smiled gently and felt sorrow for their relationship. Mai now stood up and walked over to Zuko. Putting the rich thick blanket on his body and laid his head on a pillow. She kept a serious expression on her face and went over to the opposite side again. She tried to rest now on the other side of her fiancée. She looked at him sleeping. He was very touch in his sleep. His hair fell against his forehead. Covering some of his scar. She brushed the hair away from his scar and felt the warmth from his body.

"We're so young." She said. But she decided it was meant to be. She rested her head into the pillow next to her Fire Lord and fell asleep.

In the morning, turtle ducks quacked in the pond. Zuko found himself embracing Mai in his sleep. He now unwrapped his arms from around her and smiled at her sleeping. He was embarrassed but lifted the sheets up and check upon her mishaps. She shifted away from his because she was cold now. But he didn't find any more bleeding in his bed. He would hate that, but he knew Mai didn't have control of it. Zuko stood up and went into his royal closet and searched through many rows. Finding one that he choose. It was the same as usual. It would make Mai laugh to think he didn't have anything different. The difference was the trim on the double shoulder patting that spiked out at the end was golden instead of dark red. He then brushed his hair into a ponytail and set the golden hoop in it. Setting the golden flame in his hair cuff he was Fire Lord again. He smirked lightly at himself as he seen Mai raising in their bed. "Morning Mai." He smiled at her. She had a bed head and yawned lightly. But of course, Mai didn't care what she looked like first thing in the morning.

She was usually first to see herself and didn't mind herself. "Morning." She pouted her lips and crossed her arms seeing he was ready for a full day ahead of himself. "Going to work?" She said piercingly to him. But she forget that Zuko cleared his schedule for her today.

Zuko looked at her and tilted his head. "No, I plan to escort you to the doctors today." He sighed at her.

Mai looked at her and blinked again. "Oh." She blushed and looked away. Frowning now that she could have forgotten something as important as that. Zuko came by her side and sat on the edge. He just put his hand on her cheek and brought her face over to his lip to kiss hers. Lips pressed against his firmly. She released from his lip lock and shuttered lightly. "But I have nothing to wear." She said plainly.

He smiled at her and stood up then gave her his hand. "Just wear your robe tightened and I'll cover you most of the way." He nodded towards her. Zuko slowly forced her up and walked with her lightly. Thinking she would be in pain from the bleeding. She felt normal and walking slow bored her. She kept a frown on her face the entire time. Zuko ignored her pungent look and made his way to the infirmary. She was placed on a velvet patter bench. Waiting for the doctors to see her. It's not like anyone in the palace got hurt everyday. She was growing horribly bored now that she was being placed second again. Zuko walked into the quarters and startled the doctors and nurses. They were playing Pai Sho. He grunted at them and they messed up their game. "Milord!!" They exclaimed. The nurses blushed and rushed to a bowing position. "Yes well, I need your assistance." Zuko said to them, walking outside of the room and into the hallway. The group of medical workers followed him and exhaled loudly as they witnessed Mai on the bench being bored. She looked at them and sighed. _What now? _She thought.

All the doctors examined her gently and looked at the Fire Lord. "Milord, what is it you need our help with?" One doctor asked. He crossed his arms and flared his nostrils.

"I am bleeding." Mai just said. Ending what ever feeling Zuko was holding. The doctor walked over to a shelf with many scrolls and looked up a scroll with the branding of a B. "Tsk tsk, darling. Nurses get this young lady in a white robe to be able to examine her firmly." The other said to the two other nurses. They nodded and walked over to Mai and smiled at her. She gave them both a grave stare, as if saying if you touch me I'll hurt you with my throwing knives. "Mai go with them." Zuko said sternly to her. Mai got up and walked plainly to the changing curtains. The one brown haired nurse gave her a white robe to put on.

Mai grunted and looked at the simple see through robe. "What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered under her breathe. One doctor just kept a goofy grin on his face and looked Zuko. "So Fire Lord, what is this girl's status to you?" He injected to him. Mai listened to him and cocked her brow, wandering why a poor doctor would interrogate his lord.

Zuko merely looked at him and closed his eyes to answer him. "She is my Fire Lady." he spoke seriously. Mai put her hand on her chest and looked through the curtains now. She was ready to be looked at by the doctors. "I'm ready." She said bored like. The nurse helped her get onto the healing table. It was a cold marble stone which was held to have magical powers. But it was just mythical to Mai. She did not believe in anything. Much to her concern she should have some hope, if she would like to save her child.

The doctor smirked at the new Fire Lord and nodded his head. Zuko looked at him strangely and kept his eye on this doctor. "Now milady please remain calm." he chuckled. The other doctor was still looking for that scroll. He throw certain scrolls and went through corners of the shelf that hadn't been touched in decades.

Zuko was starting to think he was old and going crazy. He placed his eyes on the B branded scroll and bent down to pick it up. "Is this what your looking for?" Zuko told him. Then watched the crazy doctor come his way and pick it up. "Yes yes thank you Fire Lord." he said happily. He opened the scroll and gazed into it. Reading down the papyrus. His bony finger scratched through some few details and drawings of a females body. "Well let's begin." The doctor said as he was now examining Mai.

She closed her eyes and held her hands into fists. He brought his two hands out firmly and shot a couple of streaks of fire into each hand.

Zuko gulped and wanted to stop them but remained silence. Mai felt the heat against her skin and her forehead started to form sweat from it. "Breathe coolly child." he said softly. Mai breathed through her nose and opened her eyes a bit to look at Zuko. He came by her side and held her hand. The doctor was merely testing his fire bending and now brought his hands to her abdomen. He used heat to sonar on the problem in her body. Sensing all the heat and locating her organs. He brought his tips to her lower stomach and started to question his bending. "This is not a organ." He exclaimed to himself.

Of course, Mai and Zuko knew she was pregnant but the doctors did not. He looked at Zuko and smiled. "Your problem is this woman is with child." he grunted into a laugh. Happy Zuko guessed, but they knew that. "Oh really, Mai would you know your pregnant." Zuko looked at her laughing a bit. She grunted and hit his side.

"A fierce one, I see." The doctor smiled. Then continued to find the bleeding. He needed Mai to spread her legs for him to examine her. But she was shy at that. She kept them closed for her own dignity. Zuko pleaded her to open them for a moments time. "Please Mai." He looked at him with his normal emotional expression. Mai finally opened them and squirmed in her new position. "I see the seed is located in the certain tube in her body." The doctor said.

"The bleeding is from the clog in her tubes. Where the eggs are located." A doctor with a scroll muttered now. "The seed usually floats to a woman's womb and is developed there." he said. Rolling the scroll back up. "Our data only goes so far." he said gravely. Then looked at the couple. "The doctor examining took his hand away from Mai and sighed. "We would recommend you have bed rest for two weeks. After that we will examine you again and tell if the seed is safely in your womb." he smiled at her. Zuko smiled lightly trying to trust the crew of medics. "So is this your child, Fire Lord?" The doctor cocked a brow to Zuko. He grunted and looked away. Finding it annoying that they would think otherwise. "Of course it's my child." He confessed to them. But he exploded into a fit and pointed his fist at each doctor and nurses. "Do not tell anyone about this, I plead you." he said angrily. The nurses and doctors smiled at him.

"Of course Fire Lord, we understand." The head doctor smiled. The nurses bowed their heads. Mai got off the stone table and put her red silk robe back on. Mai walked over to Zuko side and nodded her head to them. They smiled at her and bowed also. "Take care Fire Lord and Milady." They ended.

Zuko took Mai's hand and led her out of the infirmary. "Well this is going to be boring." She sighed. After awhile of walking Zuko placed his arms on Mai's shoulders and hugged her. "Zuko." She muttered into his ear and lowered her brows. _Get a grip. _She thought. But Zuko did get a grip and it was on her. He hugged her tightly now and she just listened to his breathing. He let go of her and smiled at her. Like she could feel tears swelling in his eyes. Mai kissed him now and looked into his eyes a bit.

"You heard the doctor." he grunted now to her. She glared at him now and watched him open the door for her. She could get used to the affection Zuko was giving, by doing anything for her. But she was already used to it. So she sighed. Walking into the room he followed her now. "Get in that bed and rest." Zuko said to her.

She blinked at him and leaned against the bed with her arms crossed.

"I'm not if it's going to be boring and lonely." She retorted to him. But he picked her up and gently put her in bed. She kissed him and put her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. Trying to convince him to let her attend the rest of the day by his side. "No Mai.." he breathed into her lips and kissed her again. She blushed at him his hands wandering around her body. Then gently placed firmly on her breast and he leaned over her. He closed his eyes and gained control of himself. He placed a kiss on her forehead and crawled his way out of their bed. She grunted and lowered her eyes into her bangs and beamed a look at him. Unregretful. She sighed as she saw him leave the large quarters. It entirely took him a minute to leave the room. She lowered her brows together and had a pouting lower lip. "Great, what do I do now?" She sighed. _TWO WEEKS!! She screamed in her mind and grabbed the sheets and dove into the fluffy pillows. _

_Alas to the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__**: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender and any characters used in this story.**_

_**Title: Useless Emotion.**_

_**Chapter 3**__ - Miles before you're there._

Authors notes: Thank you for the reviews. I love that you're following with the chapters. I wish to bring more people to the story. If you like the story, I'd love your feedback. Till then, here's the story.

The noon sun was beaming down upon the royal palace as the deep blue sky was set to stay peaceful and soothing. The palace was as usual quite. But a certain room was unusually silent today. No yelling, no talking back and certainly no forced servants from this room. The enforced dark red walls made Mai grew bored. She felt enclosed in a small room. Being locked up for two weeks.

One week passed well. Mai was usually catching up sleeping or spending certain amounts of time with Zuko. But the day that started the second week made Mai most upset. She was well rested, and chirper. Well her normal attitude. She stomped her feet, beating them into the golden sheets considered Zuko and her bed. She didn't like receiving messages from servants from Zuko telling her she couldn't leave. This was going to far. She needed to spread her wings and fly a little. Most of the time she didn't mind staying in and ordering people about, but something about doctor's orders made her edgy. More intense then she usually was. She hadn't properly done her hair in days. Mostly because Zuko would tell her it looks pretty down. Something in her felt like giving him his wish.

Mai looked at the ceiling, the sparkling gold pieces that formed a dragon upon it. The art telling a story, a story Mai already decoded one too many times. She sighed, blowing up her bangs lightly. _Boring. Bored. Oh Agni! _She thought. Mai did stop bleeding, but no one thought she was fully healed. Mai felt fine, so that made everything fine. She picked herself up and moved her legs to hang over the side of the bed. She looked at the mess of sheets. Then she stood up and fixed the sheets, one after another. Surprisingly Mai didn't leave it to the servants.

Mai hadn't walked in a week and needed to gain her land legs a bit. She glanced at herself in a mirror as she leaned against a large red and brown pillar. The pillar being made up of marble with golden borders from top to bottom. She stepped into the large bath room viewing thee his and her refillable sinks. She wondered which one was hers. But didn't put to much thought into it. In the middle of the room was a foot wash. It was a rocky pond filled with lava crystals which kept it steaming hot. The red tile surrounded before it. Mai wasn't impressed. She went into another room considered the bathing room. She witnessed a spa with crystals the size of her. She gazed into the red and orange rocks. Feeling the glassy texture. Viewing her blurred image she looked down slightly. The walls upon the room were a scenic painting of everyday life in the Fire Nation. Peasants buying and selling foods, guards walking by, and at the center was a ripped picture. But Mai could recognize the top of the ponytail and the posture of the man. It was a torn picture of Ozai. Mai smiled knowing Zuko took his anger out and ripped the paper.

Her feet followed all the way out of the bathing room and into a smaller room. This was where their clothing was located. She realized there was a door in this room that located to their room also. These quarters were secrete. Only generations of Fire Lords and Fire Ladies were allowed in here.

Mai opened the closet that looked more feminine to her. She saw all her old clothes, they didn't even fill up the entire space. She for the first time felt like she needed more clothes. But that didn't maim her. She found a dark brown dress that had a turtleneck. But there was something more elaborate about this dress. It was not short cut. All of Mai's dresses were long-cut. To hide her legs. The trim on the bottom of the dress was red, and at the top of the dress was a cut-out-v-shape revealing her chest. With a fire nation symbol chained in the middle of that barren space. In the back was a ribbon to lace back and show off any curves. Sown into the back was a hood underneath the turtleneck. The sleeves were long and at the end they puffed out a bit. Not as much as her normal uniform wear. She lifted the dress up and placed it over her night gown. Popping her head out of the neck properly, and tying the back. She sighed contently at her choice. She found simple slipper like shoes and put those on her feet. Anything was more nice then her bare feet. Mai decided to open the one large door and peek out the small opening she gave herself. No servants. No Lee and Lo. And mostly no Fire Lord. She opened the door more and walked out closing it gently.

_Promising Ty lee was annoying, but it seemed like the best result to this stale order. She snapped her fingers and made up her mind. It was time to visit Ty lee for a week. Zuko couldn't do anything to her once she was on a royal ship. But what royal ship would take her serious. Sense thee entire palace knew she was ill and couldn't leave at any cost. Mai knew she would have to sink so low and go to the local ships docks. She moved one foot in front of the other and made her way out of the royal palace. She addressed herself as a leaving servant. With her hair down, not many knew her. She also wore a smiling. This was against Mai's lips. She rarely smiled. She told herself, after this to not never try at it again. She sighed now walking to her home. Getting out of the palace was surprisingly easy. She found her mother making tea in the kitchen with Tom Tom. "Good evening, mother." She said to her. _

"_Oh Mai." She frowned at her. Mai's mother wasn't known to smile a lot either. She waved her daughter over to be seated with her and her baby brother. _

"_I'm happy your thrilled to have me." She sighed to her mother. Then Mai waved her off and went to her old room. She opened the door and saw her bed and her empty everything. Nothing was in it's old spot. Moved over to her room at the palace. But one place. She smirked lightly as she walked into the bath room and kicked down on a tile sending it up. She brought out a sack of fire nation currency. _

"_With this, I can leave." She sighed knowing it was still in it's place. She tied the bag against her thigh and walked back into the hallway upstairs. She found her mother upstairs. She sighed and looked at her with a glare. "Yes, mother?" She said lightly. Her mother smiled now and looked at her. "Did you see your father at the palace?" She chuckled. _

"_No, father is at the palace?" she raised a brow in question. Mai's mother smiled and bowed her head a bit. "Yes he is, the Fire Lord invited him over to discuss plans for your ceremony." She grabbed Mai's hands lightly and smiled at her, fixing her hair into a proper position. "Oh. Yes my ceremony." She sighed. _

_Mai's mother looked at her and barked lightly, "You are to marry the Fire Lord!" She hissed. Mai pressed her brows together in unison and glared at her mother. "Mother if I did not love Zuko I would not marry him." She declared then released her hands fiercely and marched down the stairs. But only to find her father home. _

"_Mai, you are home?" Her father asked her. Mai sighed and nodded. _

"_Just for the meanwhile father." She told him. Her mother came down and clung to her husbands side. "This will be one grand ceremony." he let out and smiled at Mai. _

_She looked at him and sighed. "Yes father, mother told me." She waved her hand in front of her body and walked into the kitchen to find some fire flakes. "Ah." She smiled at them and held the jar full while her father came by her side and frowned lightly. "Thee meeting was called short because the Fire Lord needed to attend a staff meeting. I find it strange that the Fire Lord would care so much for his servants." her father said. _

_Maid blinked lightly at him and knew what that was. It was Zuko ordering every maid, butler and guard to find her. She put a lid on the jar and smiled lightly at her raving parents. "It be time I go back to the Fire Lord's side. I merely told him I would step out for a moments time." Mai sighed funny. She kept the fire flakes though as she walked to the front door and opened it. She closed the door quite quickly and let out a gasp. "Zuko is looking for me." she said. Then walked down the steps slowly and made her way to the front gate. Mai hid a little as she saw Zuko himself out side the palace. He was not attended by guards nor men writing his every word. Just him. Her eyes softened as she saw him. She opened the gate lightly and walked to the middle of the cement courtyard. She stood there wondering how long it would take him to realize it was her. She lightly smiled realizing he was semi lost without her. _

_Finally Zuko saw her and ran up to her with open arms. He gasped as he had her in his grasp. He grunted lightly now realizing he forget why he was angry. "MAI!" he burst into saying. She sighed and knew it would come to her sooner or later. "What do you think you are doing?!" He whispered softly into her ear. She pressed her head against his shoulder and dropped her hands to her sides. Just holding her jar of goods tightly in her right hand. "Do you want the truth, or I lie to you?" She muttered into his dark orange fabric. He looked at her by narrowing his eyes. "You actually have intentions of leaving the palace?" he lifted his right brow. She watched as his dark brown hair fell off his movement and smirked at him. _

"_Yes I did. I promised Ty Lee I'd visit her. Seeing as I was just left to rot in a large small, I decided I wanted to take leave to see my dear friend." She admitted. Zuko looked at her and pressing his head against hers. He then kissed her forehead after brushing her bangs away from her eyes. _

"_Don't ever leave me again." He muttered to her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him now. "Zuko, I-." she stopped before he reached and found her snacks. "If this another thing you came for, Mai you could always ask for it at the palace." He smiled at her. Trying not to show his temper. She blinked at him lightly and looked to the side. "I ran into those, but I do like them." She put on a small smile for Zuko. Mai finally opened her eyes and looked into his golden eyes. "Can I go to Kyoshi Island to visit Ty Lee?" She actually asked permission. Zuko coughed almost and brought his brow up in awe. He was stunned Mai would ask him of something. In stowing her rights to him. He kissed her lightly. He now took her free hand and stood by her side. _

"_Mai, I promised I'd never leave you." He reminded her. "I shall go with you to Kyoshi." He smiled to her. Mai looked at him and frowned. "But don't you have a nation to attend too?" She said merely to him. He now walked with her hand-in-hand. He was quiet for a while. Before reaching the main door of the nation. "A nation can wait for me." he looked at her and kept his completion. She closed her eyes and listened to the words that meant so much to her. She was afraid he would leave her for second to his nation. She clung to his side and smiled again. _

"_Now tell me, whom let you out of our quarters?" he narrowed his eyes to her. Mai smirked at him and remained silent to his question. _

_After the confrontation of Zuko and Mai, they agreed to set sail to Kyoshi on ship in a week. After her check up, but Mai knew she was fine. She had something to do now. Zuko would attend with her, to shop for vacationing clothing. She admired his intentions. He was trying. But it still didn't stop him from getting angry at her or Mai pulling her silent treatments. The first day after their planning, Mai ordered Maids to find cases for their trip. Zuko would step in for a moment and wonder why she was packing so much. Lifting a brow, he merely would take her to the side, in private, and whisper. "You're not giving birth there, so why so many?" Mai took it as, relax. After Zuko would leave Mai would shut the door and rest some. _

_Her second day was brief, waking up in noon. Most her day gone, she would eat a healthy brunch with Zuko. She always would wonder how long this would last. Knowing very well, he could not attend all her meals. She accepted he was a busy Lord. But a Lord with a fiancé and an heir on the way. People had to consider the situation. This day was simple. Though Mai did visit Zuko instead of him taking time to see her. She walked slowly to his side and sat in on some plans for the treaty he had mentioned earlier to her. The advisors reading some royal documents written by The Earth King himself. She was honored to be there, but in a certain way she was better off in her own bed, sleeping. The meeting ended calmly with Zuko taking Mai back to their quarters. He merely lifted her up by her knees and opened the doors through the shrew force of his sexual mannerisms. He gently put Mai on the bed and caressed her breasts while kissing her. "Zuko." Mai said. He breathed lightly now after catching his breathe. Not saying a word. She kissed her back knowing he wasn't going to give up. It had been awhile since Zuko and Mai held intimate actions with each other. Mai hissed at him as he unlaced her royal fabric. _

_No words were spoken. Just pure emotion. Something Mai wasn't well at. But she mostly was under Zuko's control to his force. As he gently slipped her clothing off of her body. He remained clothed. Mai didn't like the fact he would skin her and leave himself clothed. But she still continued with their play. _

"_. . . Mai. . . ." He breathed. Zuko took off his belt sash and lowered his own pants and placed himself into her. He thrust into her with ease on himself now. Zuko didn't like the pull-out-method. Hence why Mai got pregnant. Zuko wasn't taught proper techniques for this matter. Just it is important to have a whole and healthy family. Something he would admire and smirk upon. As Zuko pulled in-and-out of Mai he realized she was bleeding again. He closed his eyes and growled lightly. "Mai…" he looked at her face now. She was closing her eyes from pleasure and pain at that very moment. Zuko stayed in Mai for the mean time, until Mai regained herself fully. "Mai. You're bleeding again." he whispered to her. She felt him ruining the moment as her eyes jolted open and her eyes contained a horrid look. Then Mai felt a shriek of pain course through her body. A feeling that didn't help her. She kept it in and tried to hide the pain. Zuko pulled out of her and pulled his pants up, then tied his sash into it's neat bow. He pulled a sheet over Mai and kissed her cheek. Just caressing her strands of hair. She moved over to his chest and clung to him. He wrapped his arms about her and kept her safe. _

_The rest of the days were spent healing up in the sanctum of the bed. Mai did stop bleeding again. _

_The day of her doctor visit was today, Mai did get edgy. She clung to the sheets and didn't like to get up. Knowing well it was today. She knew it was a right of passage if she checked out with a clean bill of health. But something inside today her otherwise. She made sure she pledged Zuko into taking her no matter the circumstance. She finally rose from the bed and just put on the small loose golden robe and obtained last visit. The young-mother-to-be forced herself to the main hallway where her escort, Zuko, was waiting for her. _

"_You seem calm." Zuko smiled at her. Mai just glanced at him with a glare upon her eyes and hissed. He knew she didn't like this as much as he did. He held her hand, for comfort and security reasons. Mai put her head against his shoulder. A costume to his shoulder. It made her feel safe. They walked down the main hallway and through the garden. It seemed much more long this time, then last. _

_Finally the young couple met the doctors. "Mm, early as Milord can be." One laughed dusting off his ancient hands. The other youth doctor smiled. Being the son of the head doctor, He shock Zuko's hand but before he bowed. Mai barely wanted to acknowledge any to them. She just was escorted by the one nurse to the marble table. She sat upon the cold examining table and glared at the one cryptic doctor gazing at her legs. She feared those words, "Open up." He applied his glasses to his eyes and smacked his tongue against his lips to polish them up, like he was going to say something. _

_Milord, we have been studying, the Fire Lady's condition. It is safe to say right now, she is able to walk and venture. But heed my warning when I say this, if this continues in later her months she may lose this child." The second doctor said. Zuko feared the worse and knew that would be the result. He nodded to the doctor, keeping his emotion held back. But everyone could tell He was sensitive about the subject. Mai was just checked up by testing her breathing, examining her muscles and studying her organs. She crossed her arms and winced every time the doctor examined a part of her. "I hope your done down there." She hissed. The doctors just laughed and took that as a joke. Her mischief was humoring to the all-knowing-doctors. _

_After the appointment, Zuko took the head doctor to the side and asked his opinion. "Sir, may Mai go on a weeks journey with me to visit someone?" He asked him. The doctor laughed and slapped his arm lightly. _

"_I don't see why not." The man smiled taking off his glasses. Zuko glared at him and his gestures. Unaware he would be so easy with this. "What do you mean?" Zuko said again, as if hard of hearing. Mai rolled her eyes and came to his side. "He is saying, with some precautions and relaxing I can go." Mai smiled at Zuko. He looked at her and grunted, knowing what the doctor meant he crossed his arms now and looked away. "Have fun you two, and promise to send a messenger hawk." The old doctor hissed a laugh. Zuko and Mai looked at each other, not finding the humor in that. _

_A ways down the hallway, the two returned to their quarters and smiled at each other. "I guess we're going." Zuko muttered putting his hand on his head. "Did you not prepare to leave, like I have?" She growled at him. _

_Zuko brought his right brow up in shock at her anger. "Mai, I did. I was just hoping for better news." He barked back at her. She found her way to their bed and laid down. "We're going tomorrow, I don't care what you say." She hissed back. His facial features became tight as his face was in squint. _

"_If you haven't noticed I am the Fire Lord." he teased with her. She lifted herself from her side and glared at him. "Oh Fire Lord, you say…" She smirked. He came to her side on the bed and put his chin in the hollow of her shoulder. "Yes, a very powerful one." he joked around lightly. Mai still ordered him about. "Take the rest of the evening off and sleep with me." She sighed. He blushed at her and knew he already did. "Aye, aye Milady." he whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes and slept with her. _

_The night slipped by as the lovely young couple embraced into the dark. _

_Zuko would rise first to the hiss of Mai. He was blushing knowing his fiancé snorted. "Mai…" He whispered to her. Lightly tapping her shoulder, she opened her eyes. The whites of her eyes blaring red. She didn't sleep well, up in till the last of the hours. _

"_Zuko, why are you waking me up so early?" She yawned. Mai was acting all to gentle. He wondered. She most have been to tired to yell. Zuko released her from his grip and brought his legs over the side of the bed. Mai turned around softly and looked at him. She sensed he knew something was wrong. Or at least something bad may happen. But this wasn't stopping Mai from going on her trip. With or without Zuko she was going to make it to Kyoshi island. She slightly yawned and glared at him after standing up herself. _

"_You're going to just sit there, while I get ready." She put a gentle expression on her face and touched his cheek to ease his pain. The scar on his face was very dominate over his facial expression. But the scar would never take away from the tortured golden eyes inside his body. She kissed his eye lid and smiled at him now. "Fine, I'll get ready, Mai." He kept a straight face and stood up taking off his dark orange robes. She blushed as he reveal his handsome body to her. She closed her eyes and walked over to the windows and wanted to check the time. "Hmm, still sun rise." She pondered about that. _

_She turned back around and saw he was still standing there. She put her hand over her eyes and walked over to him. "For a Fire Lord you seem to like being childish." She sighed, like giggling to herself though. Mai took a deep breathe as she walked into the large spa and bathing room they owned. She grabbed a towel and put in around his waist. She looked down a moment and this made Zuko wonder also. He looked down at her and watched her simple intentions. Like the predator watching their prey. He put his hand on her cheek to bring her face up to his vision. She didn't want to start him. She closed her eyes and walked back into the bath room. Her cold shoulder just made him feel more dominate towards her. _

_She pressed her back against the cool marble stone. This made her lose a certain sense of herself. She felt the world slow down. Zuko walked into the room now and saw her slightly moaning. His body twitched. He now positioned his hands to a certain flame crystal. He felt it wasn't warm enough to bath in. He forced his hands on the object and fire bended into the crystal. Causing the group of gems to light up, they lit thee entire room. Mai realized Zuko was readying a bath for them. She blinked regaining herself lightly and walked over to him lightly. As she walked to the pool of water she witnessed a path of glowing orange lights through the gems. She felt slightly breathless and looked at Zuko as he put a grin on his lips. _

_His hand floated over to her and grasped hers. He steadily walked into the boiling water now. She stopped as she neared the edge of the pool of water. She sensed the steam against her skin. She then stepped into the water softly with the care of Zuko's reassuring grip. She took another breathe and closed her eyes walking into the water. Zuko then engulfed her with his arms. He swiftly escaped her body of her golden patient robes. Mai quickly blinked at him and felt his warm skin against her body. She breathed quick and blushed at him. She didn't like the idea of Zuko trying to make a pass on her. She wasn't in the mood for it either. But she didn't mind the attention. Maybe she could turn a sexual act into something else. _

_Mai was pretty intelligence to slowly change thee act. She finally reached the center of the pool of water. The water gently splashed against her pale soft skin. Mai was about to take a seat next to Zuko but he swiftly moved his hands against her frame and grasped her jaw and kissed her passionately. Mai felt her mind go numb. Her ideas washed out of her memory. She closed her eyes tilted her head back a bit. Her mouth allowed his tongue to enter her domain. The two made a endless suckling noise as they wrapped their hands around each other. Feeling the curves of their own bodies, and trying to settle in one area. Which that was hard for the two. Zuko gently came to his knees and embraced Mai around her abdomen. Mai felt her nerve coming back as he turned the raw emotion into a sorrow filled one. _

"_Zuko…" She whispered at him and put her hand around his head. Just bringing his head more close. _

_He picked her up and held her in his arms. Mai just rested a bit more in his arms, before it was dragging on to long. Of course Mai was upset that they had a slight chance to less their child, but it won't stop her from living her life fully. After a moment she pushed her hand against his chest and moved out of his grasp. She could feel his strong grip wasn't loosening for her. "Zuko." She hissed at him lightly. Hearing his made him release her. She just stayed next to him and settled her head on his right shoulder. _

_Mai finally felt a bucket full of lukewarm water splash over her head. She shivered then shook her head fast and blinked heavily to get the water out of her eyes. "Zuko!" She growled. He was watching her with a grin. "Heh, you fell asleep, Mai." He smiled lightly at her. Zuko was already dressed. Wearing some old clothes he used to travel in. She lifted a brow to his selection of clothes and sighed more. She slowly moved out of the mild water now and felt Zuko apply a thick matted towel around her. The fabric around her skin felt nice. She let out a shiver and felt Zuko's grip come about her. "Get ready Mai." he laughed lightly. Then as soon as Mai settled into his grip, Zuko walked away. He was absent for a while whilst Mai dressed and finished her packing. He needed to finish his work for the vacation he was taking. Zuko would receive work everyday by messenger hawk and an update also. Mai had no idea he would work while being in her company. Their time alone, ruined by simple work. But as the Fire Lord's fiancé she sighed and took it. As Mai stepped out of the bathing room and trailed a puddle in and felt slightly depressed. Zuko disappearance had taken it's effect on her. Mai fully air dried and put her hair in twin buns upon the sides of her crown. Then she decided to go for something different with the rest of her cascading hair. She weaved her finger tips through her silky hair and place it in a braid. With a green butterfly hair clip at the end. To accent her hair in a unique way. She just ended to find the perfect dress for the trip. Mai turned around to witness two loyal maids holding a red silk bag and the other holding a case. They pulled a seat in front of a mirror and allowed Mai to take place upon it. _

"_Did the Fire Lord send you?" She hissed lightly. The silent maids just nodded. They pulled out tiny balls of medicinal powders. A familiar tool was a mortar and pistol. They grinded the ball into a powder and blended a certain plant into the mix to make a perfect skin tone for Mai without hurting her skin. They lightly painted her already perfect face with the healing herb. Then fixed her eyes up with a powder like silk. The fixture molded to her upper eye lid and brought out her golden eyes. She finally opened her eyes and saw the soft make up. These women won't from the Fire Nation. They were imported from the Earth Kingdom. Mai knew by the green clothing they brought in. "Milady, Your Lord gifts you with these Royal Earth Kingdom garments." One giggled as they other untied the red silk and revealed an outfit with pants. She was stunned at the pair. She felt the fabric upon her skin and smiled. "Zuko, that fool." She smelt his scent against it. _

"_You may leave." She ordered them around a bit and turned a bit to bow to them. She then turned back to her new outfit. She applied the pants to her waist and tied the embroidered sash. The tips of the sash in the back were bright gold. The top was a two piece. The first was a corset piece to hide certain curves Mai didn't want to show to unfriendly guest. Meaning Zuko didn't want her belly to show one bit. She smirked at it for a bit. But noticing the corset was light and didn't choke her abdomen. She nodded knowing Zuko made a good choice. _

_The second piece was a see through top with long sleeves. The shoulders were a light lime green. It blended into the thick pants. Thee entire piece felt like an awkward dress to her. But she felt Zuko tried his best. She looked into the mirror and felt like entirely different woman. She looked down and felt her stomach for a moment. "He actually wants this child too." She smiled thinking about his embrace in the spa earlier._

_Mai rang a bell for a group of soldiers to pick up their luggage and take it to the air ship. "Take them to the ship." Mai ordered. She whipped her hair to the side and felt good. She wasn't sick. She wasn't hurting, just ready for this. She smirked at the entrance of Zuko. _

"_You're in good spirits." He said as he took her hand and looked at her. A male came out to his side and wrote on a tablet. _

"_So My Lord, You wish I send you your work by the royal bird?" he spoke. _

_Zuko glared at him and stopped not looking at Mai. He knows she didn't want to hear that. She had flames in her eyes and shook her head. She threw his hand away from hers and walked upon the air ship. The older man stood and stared at Mai's angry. "Yes." Zuko glared at him and now followed Mai to try and comfort her. _

"_If you didn't want to go in this trip, you should have just said something." Mai growled at him. Zuko had an thin frown and just took what Mai was dishing him. Maybe she would get better._

_The air ship took off and the two were in for a couple of days of arguing. Zuko decided to spend the first day finishing his work for the week. He had brought a desk full of files to approve and look over. Mai just relaxed and released certain tension upon the guards. Moving around the furniture in their room. _

"_No, that doesn't feel right." She hissed at them. Then finally she gave up. She walked over to their bed and sat down. For a small ship, Zuko always could avoid her with ease. He was in the next room. Which made her more tense. Because she would grunt and try to get his attention, but it didn't work. From here and there he would appear and get some tea and sit next to her without a word being said. This made her depressed. The silent treatment might have been working on her untamed heart. She pushed her chin against her balled fist and slipped into a unconscious sleep. _

_A few hours later, Mai was woken up by a unstable ship. She felt warm and the men on the deck were yelling._

"_Protect the mast!!" They yelled. Something was wrong. Mai got up and went into Zuko's intimate office not to find him there. She clung to the walls in the ship and made it to the deck of the ship. She saw flames and Zuko fighting. He used his twin swords. She gasped as she saw some fire soldiers dead. _

_Zuko saw Mai and finished his prey off. He ran over to Mai and protected her. "Mai, Go back down there." He hissed at her hugged her. "Zuko." Mai said. She then saw an abandoned Earth Kingdom ship crashed into their air ship. She widened her eyes as she witnessed someone running closer with a glass piece in their mouth's grip. Mai was stirred away from Zuko and fell to the floor. _

_Zuko fought the black figured person away and kept trying to go back to Mai. Until a burnt piece of the mast came falling in front of Mai. She was knocked unconscious. The raiders dove into the water and the certain shadow figured took a boat. _

_It was black. All around it was moist and dark. Mai regained a bit of herself and felt her breathing grow faster. Her finger tips gripped a grainy texture. Sand…_

_She opened her eyes and felt her torn outfit and her messed hair. She released the sand in her hand and looked around. No Fire Nation ship. No guards. No Zuko…. _

_She tried to stand up and glanced upon a blackened male with a curved sword. He spat out his twig and spoke. _

"_Where do you think your going?" There was no emotion in his words. Mai didn't fear him, but she did fear her child's life. She glared at the man and stood up anyways. "Where's my ship?" Mai growled back at him. Then male brought his sword up to her chin and caressed her jaw line lightly. But once he reached the bottom on her lip he slapped her face with his sword. Knocking Mai back onto the ground. Mai was in pain now from her newly found pain. She had a bruise upon her right cheek that stretched over to her left lower cheek. She felt the swollen pain and growled at him. "Why the Hell did you do that?" She brought her voice up. _

_Where was Mai? Who was this man? And where was Zuko and their ship?_

"_You're in the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se." The man said as he turned around and walked into a small grass hut. _

"_You're miles from your destination. Fire Lady." he laughed. _

_To be continued. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Avatar and any of the characters used in this story.

Author notes- Thank you for liking my story so far. ^^ This little audience has made me actually continue writing this story. So thank you for this, and hopefully I continue to draw more fans. : )

Title: Useless Emotions.

Chapter 4: Where are you.

Zuko felt his head pounding. He only could think empty thoughts. Since he was maimed pretty bad. He had many bruises upon his forearms and his chest. A few open scratches on his legs made it hard for him to stand on his feet. He grunted lightly thinking it was a terrible dream. He didn't bother to open his eyes when he heard someone enter his chambers.

"Milord-." Someone said but was rudely interpreted by the Fire Lord.

"SILENCE!" He yelled in an angered tone towards the servant. "You shouldn't even be in this chamber, it's only for royalty." He muttered to the young female. She put his tray of food down and with her tail between her legs walked away silently.

Iroh had made a visit to the doctors to hear the news about his Nephew. He blow the steam away from the hot jasmine tea. As he was prepared to talk to Zuko. If it was an Earth kingdom ship, they couldn't point fingers. Specially after the Fire Nation was just risen out of a century war. They had to keep their peace. Iroh was well aware of the incident through the report a Fire Nation solider filed.

But.

He needed to hear the tale through his nephew's own lips. Iroh huffed as he walked up a long stair case to the royal chambers. He sighed after almost spilling his tea. He sometimes wished Fire Nation cups would be designed differently. But he pushed the door open gently and knocked softly.

"Hello my nephew!" He sang. Trying to alert Zuko he was there. Also testing the waters to see what his mood was. Iroh definitely thought Zuko was the perfect Fire Lord. Because he was described much like a flame. The element was him and he was the fire. If the flame was gentle, Zuko was kind and thoughtful. But anger him and Zuko was like a forest fire. Nothing survived in his path. Iroh shook his head as he figured out Zuko's mood. It was dampened by depression. Like the one time in Ba Sing Sei. He frowned and put his tea down. Pulling up a chair to the bed side. Iroh's muscular hand came onto Zuko's forehead to check his fever. It didn't feel good. He was sweating. He sighed and took his seat next to Zuko.

Zuko turned to look into his uncle's eyes and frowned lightly. "How could I fail to protect her?" Zuko closed his eyes and coughed into his sheets. Iroh couldn't take this type of sadness from him. He shook his head and put his hands on his own forehead.

"My Nephew, it is not your fault." He said gently to him. Zuko nodded to him a bit and turned around in his bed. To get some more rest.

"I'll be right here, Nephew." He smiled and tapped his bedside lightly.

It was sunset on The Earth Kingdom. A black silky haired girl woke up free of bruises and scrapes. She gasped waking up in a strange environment. Ba Sing Sei is a place she didn't miss. Except her memory was flooded by her seductive night with Zuko. She didn't blush, she didn't have much emotion. Specially when she didn't know where she was exactly and didn't know who her kidnapper was. She heard someone walking in. Mai quickly hid like a stealthy ninja and took out one of her throwing knives. She silently breathed as she witnessed a young girl walking into her room. She was much shorter then Mai. Her hair was made into a small braid in the back. Her hair wore a dark brown color. Her entire hair was combed back into a single ponytail. Only a few strands made it to her forehead. Her facial features were not anything special. No make up. Mai could tell just by her entire look she meant no harm. Not to mention she wasn't who she was looking for.

"Hello?" The girl said looking around the small room. Mai came out of the dark corner and scoffed lightly. "Who are you?" Mai ordered. She smiled at her and bowed lightly. "I'm Jin. A strange traveler said he found you knocked on the beach of Ba Sing Sei." She giggled lightly. Mai looked away disgusted by the thought of someone else even handling her. "Oh good your bruised cheek is healed." She closed her eyes into her smile. Mai remembered the man hitting across the face with a strange curved weapon. She looked down and saw torn and ratty clothes on her. Jin was polite but unusually hyper. She was shocked that someone even laid a dirty hand on her. She narrowed her eyes at her and hissed. "My clothes, where are they?" She demanded. She felt her hair now. Mai's hair was clean but not in it's usual bun style. She gasped belittling her appearance too much. She paced in front of a dark mirror and frowned. She closed the screen door and sighed. Wanting to scream into the emptiness she felt. She lit a candle in the wash room and stood still just thinking. _Am I free? Can I just leave? Or is he watching me while I'm in this home? _

She lifted up her dirty dress and traced her index and middle finger tips upon her scar. The scar Zuko made while their first interaction together. As she finished up on the scar she trailed off and felt a slight bump upon her abdomen. "The child." She closed her eyes now. Thinking more about Zuko. A shiver was sent through her body as she was dragged away from her home. Her love. Her everything. She balled her fist up and slammed it against the wooden counter top. She quickly walked through the screen door and looked for that petty simple girl again. Not until she saw a small drawing on the girl's wall. The drawing was simple but light detail to the faces of the people in the sketch. She brought a light to the man and woman in the image. A scar just like Zuko's? She cocked a brow towards this drawing.

"Oh, you found my special drawing." She said softly. Sounding nervous at it. Mai looked down before she made any motive to speak to this girl again. She explained more about the moment. "It was so magical, that night. I met a young man who shared the same markings I do. He also made street lights come alive when they weren't on. Because-…" She was stalling. "The order of the Fire Nation." Mai finished.

"Yes." She nodded. "This man, he had a burn mark on his face, correct?" Mai questioned her. She nodded again and smiled. "He took my first kiss away." She added. Mai was never one to be jealous but she heard her words and felt like throwing up. "Excuse you?" She looked at her with flaming eyes. Jin blinked at her and backed away lightly. "Do you know this man?" She asked. Mai shock her head.

"I don't now." She scoffed and thought about a plan to tell this to Zuko when she got back to the Nation. She swung her arms around her chest and put her left hand on her chin. "Are my clothes washed?" Mai asked merely. Jin nodded and smiled. "Yes, and I might add. Those garments are royalty of the Earth Kingdom." She smiled. Thinking Mai was a high class gal from The Kingdom. Mai wasn't flattered. Just waiting to put her life back on and leave this place. Jin went outside and took Mai's clean clothes off the drying rack and gave her the remains. "They were air dried so they didn't shrink." She smiled again at Mai. The Fire Lady in training didn't bother to return the favor. She just smelt the clothes and thought more of home. And how much she just missed everyone. Mai wanted an adventure, but something planned. With money, so she was royalty either way. But this way was all wrong. Mai was no one here.

Unless.

She could find Uncle Iroh's Tea shop. She now had a clever plan to return home safely. But to get to the high class area of Ba Sing Si. Mai frowned looking at the girl. "How would I achieve getting into the high society?" She asked with a fake smile. Jin smiled and shook her head. "I believe it's free to get into now. Now since the kingdom is free of many orders." She nodded. Mai nodded back thinking her plan was going to be easy now to get back to the Nation. "May I ask your name?" She asked Mai. The girl could only wish for her to give her name. But she wasn't in the mood of giving. "Azula." She said. In the back of her mind she was simply laughing. Mai wore the bored look well. She walked back into the dark wash room and changed into her clothing picked out my Zuko before the incident. She was surprised at how good the condition was of the suit. She didn't see any flaw. Jin came in and smiled. "I seemed the dress for you while you were in a coma." She nodded. Mai smiled truly this time and bowed to her. Seeing the good in her she forget her anger at her and tried to think about the future. Now she needed to leave. "The man that left you here with us, said you had been kidnapped by the Fire Nation." She sounded scared. "No, no. I was kidnapped by him. The Fire Nation had nothing to do with this." Mai retorted back. Not wanting the Fire Nation to have more unjust ice brought upon their name. She gasped as she realized what Mai told her. "Really." She muttered. Mai nodded and frowned now thinking about him slapping her across the face. Luckily for her she wasn't hit in the stomach. Mai put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Jin looked at Mai and smiled lightly. She opened a cabinet and put a comb on the counter. "Your hair is so lovely, I thought you might want to comb it a couple times before leaving." She noticed Mai's expression. Mai was pretty relieved to see a comb. She took hold of the comb and put it at the brim of her crown. She sent the comb down her fine silky hair. Combing out all the tangles and trying to get it straight. Mai remembered having a green hair clip in her hair, but it was no where to be found. She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at Jin.

"Have you seen a emerald hair pin, I wore it." She frowned at her. Jin looked at her and frowned back. She shook her head and bowed lightly. Mai wanted to hit something for her pain, but found no violent anger. She sighed and returned to looking at the darkened mirror. "Here is the cuffs that were in your hair though." She smiled. "Are these really gold?" She blinked at them and looked at the fine craftsmanship of them. Mai smiled and stood behind her and took her hair out of the braid brushed it back and put the cuff in her hair putting it in a ponytail. "Yes it is pure gold. I wear in my hair to give myself buns for my royal hair." She smiled. "You may have this one." She said. Lightly returning to combing her hair now. Mai didn't have much choice but to either leave her hair down or put it in a ponytail now. She combed her bangs straight out now and took part of the top hair and put that up with her only clip now. Having half up and most of her black locks down. She nodded at her and stepped out of the washroom. Jin was to happy she may have made a friend with Mai. She was about to cry. Mai looked at her and smiled.

"It's about time I get going. Thank you Miss Jin," Mai said looking back at her.

Jin smiled and nodded. "May the Earth gods be on your side." She bowed to her.

Mai saw they were basically done with their farewell greetings. So Mai found the front door and opened it. Before leaving she looked back at Jin and smiled. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Mai didn't have a clue where to go, but she wasn't going to stay in one area. For her kidnapper to retrieve her. She examined the cobble-stone pathway and put her flat slipper on the rocks. "Disgusting." She said lowly. Mai was not one to have feelings of joy for dirty and messy areas. Mai wandered around the open market shops for a while. Thinking she remembered seeing these markets through the fabric sheets in her carriage. A ride to her old home she disliked. She found a tea shop that wasn't like Iroh's shop. She sat down and felt slightly exhausted. A waitress noticed her and smiled as she walked up to Mai.

"What kind of tea can I serve to you, Ma am?" She smiled holding a tray full of other teas. Mai thought about it and looked at her. "Jasmine tea." She said to her.

An old man came out from behind the counter and smiled at her. Trying to make good service to his costumers. "Hello Miss, I once had the best waiter." He smiled to her. She glared at him and grunted. "What does this have to do with me?" She said. He smiled while blinking confused like. "Well I was going to say he made the best Jasmine tea. He brought so much business to my shop." He exclaimed. Mai didn't seem interested in his story much. She received her tea and smelt it. The herbal scent reminded her of Iroh thus making her remember Zuko. Her heart pounding while she was in thought about him. Ignoring this man babbling on about some person.

"He had a nephew named Lee that you would love, he also brought much attention to my shop." He sang to Mai. Who was clearly ignoring me. "The boy was pretty moody though, he must have had a bad childhood. And that scar on his face." He mentioned in the conversation. Mai looked at him.

"This Lee fellow had a burn mark on his face you say?" She asked lightly while politely sipping her hot tea. The owner nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes he did. I didn't ask much about it. But they left long ago. So lady do you like your tea?" He smiled at her. Mai thought more about Zuko and sighed. After sipping the tea she put it down. Standing up and leaving a some tip, because she didn't finish the cup.

"I'd use more leaves and seep it much longer." She scoffed. "An old friend told me that secret." She mentioned Iroh. Leaving the shop, she decided to look around at the souvenir shops. She found a maneki neko. This made her giggled lightly as she read the symbol, it was lucky for. A lucky cat that brought new love to couples. It was the size of her thumb that fit in her palm. She noticed the detail on the porcelain toy. The cat statue had one painted black ear with pink inside showing the detail of the cat's ears. The black lined eyes were enhanced by gold whiskers. Her index finger traced the dried red paint that formed the lines of the cat's smile. Instead of a usual coin the cat's paw held a rosy colored heart. She looked at the seller and offered the price on the red string tag.

"May I purchase this?" She smiled lightly at the owner of the item and nodded as Mai handed him a clean cut Fire Nation currency. The man eyed her down and raised a brow at her. He bit the coin and looked at it closely. "Fine, take it. Go!" He yelled at her. She grunted taking the new souvenir and smiling at it.

"I need some luck." She sighed. Mai was never one to believe in fate or luck. She needed to believe in something now. For she had some much going wrong. Mai touched her abdomen for a moment and thought about Zuko more. She heard someone talking that sounded oddly familiar. She glanced up and saw the man that hit her upside the face. She hissed deep in her throat. Thinking swiftly she also noticed he had her emerald hair pin. Which he was trying to barter off. She saw the seller arguing with the young man's price and screamed he wouldn't go any higher.

"Please Sir!" He begged. He took out his dried grass stem from his mouth and throw it on the ground. His right foot stepped on it and twisted it on the ground. Mai could see he suffered recent wounds by watching is movement. She decided to pretend like she was shopping. She was silently watching him. Mai noticed he was walking away settling with the money the buyer wanted. "Could have sold it for more." He grunted twisting the coins around on his knuckled while he was walking away. Mai planned to follow him now. But before she left she looked at the seller and pinned her gold hair cuff on the table and pointed to the emerald hair pin. "I'll barter this pure gold cuff for that dirty bruised hair clip." Mai spiced up the deal. She held her head high as the seller smiled at her. He smirked and noticed the gold was real and this object of her desire did seem worthless. "Done." He barked and traded so swiftly. Mai gently grabbed the pin and her new object in her pocket. The pocket was located on the inside of her top. She ripped off some bandage from her chest and tied her hair up. She followed him so unnoticeably no one could tell. She acknowledged the fact he was traveling into lone allies. This made her suspicious, like he might have known.

He stopped and leaned against the wall. Putting his money in his pocket. He sighed and pushed his hair back. A couple of people walked up to him and hung around him. When one spoke they sounded like a female, but Mai couldn't tell if the short haired person was a male or female. The other was a slightly taller male. She was sure about him. They seem to be talking about the Fire Nation ship they attacked the other day. She heard them also talking about herself. The leader didn't seem to upset when they mentioned the girl was gone. Mai found a stair well that led above them. She quietly climbed up steps and had a better view of them, and what they were whispering.

"Jet, I thought you said the girl was valuable." The short one said. Jet was the leader and the man that wrecked Zuko's ship.

"We can't hold her captive, she's just a woman." He said. Jet looked to the left then the right before he started to talk again. Mai thought about what he said. It didn't make sense. "But Jet she's our way of making some money." The girl said. Jet shook his head and frowned. "I believe what we did was wrong. I remember that Fire bender, but I didn't realize he was the one that turn against his Nation." Jet said. The girl gasped lightly and the other stood silent. "We have to stay out of her sight." He mentioned. Mai smirked when she heard this, because that's exactly how she was viewing it. The silent one heard a strange noise. He narrowed his eyes upward and he nudged them back lightly. Mai glared when she noticed they caught her. She bit her lower lip and jumped off the ledge. "Get her!" Jet yelled. The silent one brought out his bow and some arrows. He aimed for her dress to try and trap her. But Mai was very quick even with a child bearing her down.

Mai landed on another ledge. She jumped on a window sill and reached a roof. She held onto the tip of the roof because it was a very tight slope. She walked slowly from side to side. She was making sure she didn't crack the tile on the surface. Mai finally found a window that was open. She slid to the edge and grasped on to the roofs end. Her hands acted as a clasp as she swung in to the openly shown room. She looked around the room. Her knees were bent as she was low to the ground. Still in a serious state of mind. Mai wasn't your typical woman. She returned to a stand pose and narrowed her eyes at the sounds coming from the other room. She heard people rummaging through the room. She went to another door that led to a hall way. As soon as she noticed no one was in the long hall. She walk gracefully to the stair way. Mai glanced at an opening door and hid behind a plant. Large enough to cover her some. All she could do is hear the traveling voices.

"Longshot, why did you shoot at her?" A voice said.

"…." A deep male voice sighed.

"Jet why are you keeping your peace?" A feminine voice mentioned. A clunk came from a room. The group looked around and heard the noise and looked at their leader and wondered what to do. Jet whispered to the two to keep an eye on the noise they heard. They made loud banter trying to find the noise. Jet was led to believe if he started put Mai might be drawn out from hiding. He leaned against the wall opposite of her vision. He narrowed his eyes to the rustling plant and walked over to the greenery. Mai didn't heard anything now. She breathed lightly and paced on the inside. She was feeling nervous. _Stupid motion sickness to kick in now, she thought. _She stepped out from the plant and slowly walked over to the stairs.

"Got….to-to-get out of…here." She muttered putting her hand on her forehead. He sight growing blurry. Jet noticed her walked by herself. He walked behind her slowly and watched as she was leaning against the wall of the stair way. He tilted his head lightly and wandered why she was not graceful anymore.

Mai heard his breathing and turned around and brought out her knife. "One more and I'll give this to you!" She mumbled lowly to him. "You're sick, aren't you.." Jet said softly to her.

She didn't bother to lower her knife. She stared him down and glared not wanting to return an answer. She sighed and walked him intently. No movement came from either of them. Just a duel stare down. He finally made the first move and dropped his arms. "I'm not going to harm you anymore, Miss." He said.

_I can't believe him…She thought_. Then looked into his gleaming eyes. He didn't have his menacing presence anymore. She just didn't have a good trust with other people but Zuko. She dropped her knife and needed to trust. She had a bad feeling about this but she needed to get back to the Fire Nation. "I know you are sick, don't tell me you aren't." Jet continued. Mai frowned and turned her head. Putting her body against a wall and holding her abdomen. She sighed and looked over at him. "Maybe I am, but why do you show concern, after you hit me across the face with no mercy as to my condition." She grunted.

"Wow, you bite hard." He laughed a bit. "You don't understand, but we didn't get off on the right foot." He smiled lightly. "I'm Jet." he took the grass blade out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. She looked at him in disgust and continued to walk down the stairs. Losing her balance with every motion. Jet swiftly came to her and put an arm around her side and lifted her lightly. She gasped as he laid a hand on her. She pushed him away and ran out the entrance. She left him in her dust. "Gees, I was just being nice." He wiped the blood away from his cheek as he was slammed against the wall.

Longshot and Smellerbee heard the noise and ran out to Jet. "Boss, what happened?" The girl said. Jet looked at them and laughed. "I was rejected." He smirked then ran out the door.

"Boss, where ya going?" She asked. Jet just waved to them to stay as he ran to find Mai.

Mai didn't know where to go. She just ran where her eyes led her. When she saw people wearing my elaborate clothing she ran after a bridge to the noblemen's area. She stopped and looked around. No one was in her sight as caught her breathe. Mai started to see double now. But this didn't stop her from continuing to move on. Mai tried to keep her defense up. But her illness was most likely stopping her. She found her legs to be heavy and long. With every movement she paced herself more and more. Mai blinked more and held them closed more often. She found her feet walking to a water fountain. She gently took a seat on the multi-green tiles. She put her hand in the water and allowed the cold water to glisten off her palm now. Her left hand stirring the water as she brought her head down to her crossed legs. As her right hand supported her chin. Mai splashed the water lightly. Then she found herself thinking and seeing Zuko in the water mirror. She looked at the fake image and felt like he was standing right by her.

Until she glanced around and narrowed her eyes now. No one…

She lowered her head now to her cupped hands and felt herself sighing more and more. Wanting to cry. Building up on the inside. "Zuko…" She muttered to herself. She laid on the surface now. Just feeling sick again.

"Princesses shouldn't be lying on this disgusting place." Someone said to her. She forced herself up and glaring at that voice. "Haven't had enough of me?" Jet smiled at her.

"Correction, I am not a princess and I have had enough of you." Mai shuttered out loud. He sat by her on the fountain and watched her movements. "Jet? You say your name is, correct?" She asked. Usually Mai didn't care about people but she needed help to get better. And her wishes to be saved by Zuko weren't happening. Jet just nodded towards her and spat in the water. Mai gave him a sneer. From his nasty action.

"Let's get this straight, I do not need your help." She spoke to him. He rolled his eyes and kept watching her. She stood up now pointed her finger at him now. "Then why am I here?" Jet smiled at her. Mai just stood there and rolled her eyes now.

"I just don't, okay." She spoke low towards him. "I'm not some damsel in distress." She spoke loudly at him. Jet just took her yapping. Then stood up now and looked at her in the eyes, directly. "I see your point, but I got you lost. The least I can do is get you to safety." He grunted back to her.

"Fine." She glared at him. "I have a place I need to be." She demanded. Then she watched as his lips curled into a twisted smirk. "Alright Princess I can take you there." He stood up now and followed her a bit. "Do you know who he is?" He asked. She thought about that for a moment and frowned. She only remembered the entrance of his tea shop. "Not exactly. But I do know the shop I'm looking for is located in the upper class area." She nodded to herself lightly. Jet put his hands behind his hand and looked up at the bright sky. "The rich area, huh?" He made it simple for himself. Mai rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well were in the noble area, so one more level and we can locate this shop of your's." He smiled. Then held at his hand for her to follow him. She sneered at him and walked beside him now. "Led on." She told him. He laughed at her actions. But the two soon started walking through the towns and shops.

After about an hour of walking through this maze of a city. Mai kept her hands on her stomach at all costs in the crowded nobles-shopping-center. Jet decided to break the silence and looked at her.

"Why you holding herself down there all of a sudden?" He asked. Mai winced and looked down, then brought her hands to her sides down.

"Ah, it's nothing." She looked away. He looked forward at the crowd and smiled. "We're rearing the stairs for the upper society." He looked at her now. Mai with her hair down looked gentle. Not as rough as her normal hair style. Jet felt as if he was talking to someone else. He wondered if he hit a tough spot with Mai. "What you aren't having a baby or nothing." He laughed. "I mean you look only my age." He laughed more. Mai blinked and blushed lightly. She put her hand on her lips lightly and felt like for that moment it was the end of her world. "I-I.." She stuttered. He approached her lightly and blinked softly.

"Don't say anything." He whispered. "It doesn't matter, I shouldn't be asking you anyways." He finished.

"…" Mai didn't speak. Jet just lead her to a direction map for local shop. She pointed to a rock path that led to a separate area. "I don't see anything?" Jet said. As he looked at her. "That sign." She smiled lightly, feeling safe.

"Iroh's famous Jasmine Tea shop!" Jet read aloud. He sighed heavier then usual. "After you." He showed her the way. Mai took her right foot and started her way to the path. They felt awkward as they walked up the path alone. No one around them, no voices traveling, and not a single sound. Just the wind whispering through their ears. Mai brushed her hair behind her ears as she watched the grass dancing in the wind. Like the breeze was the invisible melody the greenery danced too. She smiled remembering. Jet glanced at her and smiled back. "You know if you push up these bangs and keep smiling like you are…You actually look happy." He smiled. She grunted at him and blew her bangs. Putting them back in place with her hands.

She glared at him now keeping her guard up. But as she found the Tea shop she let it go very fast. She wanted to yell in the open shop and ask for everyone's attention. Speak her mind and tell everyone her secret with Zuko. But everything was keeping her. Mostly no one was there. Just Jet and her. She heard the hollow bamboo water fountain pounding into the rock. Releasing the water it gets filled with by more flowing water. She wanted to cry now. Feeling lonely. She looked at Jet and frowned.

"I guess you can go now." She walked over to the shop and leaned against a large forest green beam. She just listened for the echoing bamboo wind chimes. Jet walked up to her and frowned with his arms still behind his skull. "I could go for some tea." He smiled at her. Mai only nodded and felt her appetite coming back to her also. "Just take a seat at the bench and I'll make some." She gave a blank expression. Jet looked at all the art on the walls. He found an old musical instrument. "Whoa, they still make these." He said holding it up and going to blow in it. As Mai shock her head not too. "My Uncle would not appreciate that." She spoke to him. Mai set the tea pot on top of the small flame she lit. Now she watched as the fire danced in the wind under the ceramic pot. Tears flowing down her face. They cascaded ever so slowly. As she remembered Zuko. "Mai.." She heard someone calling her name. She turned around and looked at Jet with this expression. Screaming to him to hold her. She brought her brows together and dipped her head into her palms. Holding her heavy head.

"You okay?" Jet stood up and looked at her. She brought her head up and stared at the bamboo fountain in the stone garden. Echoing through her head. She nodded now and stood up slowly now.

"I guess I need more rest." She admitted to Jet. "Should I leave for tonight?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded. "Yes I feel you should. If you do not, people will get the wrong opinion." She spoke to him. He just held back and sat down and nodded.

Mai hope he didn't take her lightly. But she didn't want him to dislike her asking. "…" Jet didn't ask any further questions. He just kept his thoughts to himself as Mai walked up to her and gave him some tea.

"Careful, it's hot." She mentioned. She blew on the cup as she looked up at him.

They continued to sip the tea gently. With no words being spoken. They listened to the wind. The pain to talk would continue to grow as the sun began to set. Jet stood up and took the flame from the stone stove and lit a couple of candles on their table.

"Thank you." Mai told him. "It's nothing." Jet spoke back. He sat down and sighed. "It's getting late." He added. Mai nodded lightly and set her cup down finishing the tea now. She eyed him for a moment and gave one nod.

"I guess I'll be on my way." He smiled. He stood up and stretched a little. "Thank you for the tea?" He asked her. "Mai." she told him her name. He nodded back to her and walked over to the entrance and waved her off then put his hands behind his head again. He began walking to the path and kicked a stone at the beginning.

"Safe journey." She told him. He smiled but didn't show her. Just started moving his tongue in his mouth and let out a whisper. Singing a small hopeful melody. She frowned now being alone. "I'm alone." She whispered as she picked up the small wooden tray. She reached into her breast pocket and put her souvenir cat on the shelves. Staring at it, humbly. She smiled lightly. "I hope for Zuko to come and find me." She nodded. She turned around and closed her eyes. Anger now at herself.

_I'm acting like such a girl…She thought. _But she soon realize there was a message for Iroh. She blinked lightly and looked at a small perch. "Messages mean Messenger hawks." She thought then looked around. She tried a small whisper. And called a small white bird over. "This is Iroh's messenger bird." She blankly stared at it. "Kaw Kaw!" The bird gave off a sound like a hawk. "A dove hawk?" She started curiously now. Shrugging now she stand down and wrote a small note.

_**-Zuko, **_

_**I am at Iroh's Tea shop. Better hurry before I become bored.**_

_**-Mai.**_

She wrote a brief letter and smiled. "Sweet and simple it the trick." She walked over to the bird and wrapped it securely around the bird's long leg. "Take this message over to the Fire Nation's capitol." She told the bird. Knowing it's way around. The bird was certainly smart, trained by Iroh himself. The bird had many paths to the Fire Nation. Mai now yawned and watched the white bird carry her s.o.s away. She sighed walking down the stone flooring. Watching the night sky. She walked over to a familiar room. The room their child was conceived in. She blushed embarrassingly and opened the door. Neat as ever and walked slowly over to the made bed and laid down.

"Been awhile my adventurous friend." She patted the feather soft mattress. Sleep took Mai so swiftly, as she just laid down for a moment she was at rest.

A couple days later…Mai was still resting in her room. Just scared to leave. Thinking if the letter got to Zuko in time. She felt her empty stomach growl. For she eaten in days and her diet was starting to worry her. This child is being raised in unsettling environments. She walked over to the door and opened it. Staring at the open stone area that made the kitchen. The idea that Iroh had fresh food was insane. She sighed and found a ripe fruit tree. As soon as she picked the fruit from his branch she heard a familiar noise. The white bird was back. She smiled seeing the bird back. And cooing just as much. She went over to the kitchen grabbed a clean knife and started peeling the peach. She found the seed rather quickly and gave it to the bird.

She was sitting opposite from the sun rise and lightly thought in her mind. About many things. But She was at peace for a moment. Allowing things to sink in. She was pregnant. She knew this, but she couldn't hid it anymore. And for her adventuring days, they were over. She sighed.

"Ah!" She gasped feeling a set of two hands on her stomach. She quickly stood up and blinked largely. Seeing Zuko himself. She gasped again and threw her arms around him. He smiled and embraced her in a large hug.

"Where have you been?" Mai frowned now looking at the guard trailing behind him.

"I was ill from the attack." Zuko frowned. Mai felt his fever still and frowned even more. "I missed you." Mai revealed but only in a whisper. "Mai I did too." Zuko smiled. "But it's been a week you don't look well yourself." he frowned back. She confessed she wasn't eating properly. But she was resting quite well.

"Enough said, let's go back home." Zuko told her. She put her hands on his muscular chin looked at his strong profile and kissed his lips. After their kiss she gently touched his scar to feel how real he was to her. And real he was. She caressed him and felt his hands slide under her bank and through her hips to her knees. He picked Mai up bridal style and felt her arguing now with his actions. He settled in to her fighting back. And smiled at her.

"Calm down Mai your in my arms now." Zuko said.

"You're only here because I told you to be here." She scolded him. Zuko felt cool and smiled lightly.

"I love that temper of your's." He kissed her forehead.

To be continued…

**Further author's notes: Sorry it took so long to write and post. I'll try and be on top of it. Keep R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender. Or any of the characters in the story.

Title: Useless Emotion.

Chapter 5 - Sunset memories.

"Sometimes life gives you bad fortune. Further more, life has granted my nation legions of horrible times." A feather pen stained the hand made paper. The feather pen was a deep orange from a messenger hawk. The man turned in his wooden chair and gazed at the outside world in front of him. The sun's glow brightened the dark room. Only one candle shined brightly in this large echoing study. The troubled man viewed a portrait of a family. Then he caressed the woman holding the newborn child. He closed his eyes and went through a maze of memories. His mind was filled with tragedy. A shadow was cast upon his maimed upper face. His hair held up high by golden jewelry. The shape of the cast gold was a flame. To honor the proud nation. This man kept his nation out of war for a decade now.

Finally, the man put the portrait down and opened his top drawer of the desk. Sliding the old picture into the compartment. He gazed now at his newest family portrait. The same woman holding the hand of a older child. But the child was different this time. A breathe of air escaped his lips. He stood tall and paced over to the entrance of the large study. He grabbed the knob of the door and paused.

A scream could be heard from the entire palace. This quickened his heart rate. He opened the door and walked into the imperial hallway. The walls were hand painted in gold. The background was a crimson. He walked sometime before he was outside a door with two female maids. The maids smiled at the Fire Lord. They both opened the door for him and bowed as he stepped in the room. A woman in her late twenties grappled the man's large hand as he walked up to her. She smiled at him as his other hand brushed her hair. The black haired woman closed her eyes into his chest and continued to push.

Moments later a child was brought into the world. The small cries did not bother anyone in the nation. The woman became a mother, again. Zuko looked at his wife and smiled at her. Mai closed her eyes again and rested in their large bed. Zuko held the small newborn. The help left the room afterwards. Zuko put the child down into Mai's arms. She held the child now and allowed the baby to nurse upon her.

Zuko laid next to Mai as she closed her eyes. "How do you feel?" Zuko caressed her shoulder. Mai blinked lightly and returned to breathing normal. "Like I would, if I hadn't slept in days." She sneered at him. He smiled lightly and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. "Get some rest, Mai." He kissed her lips. Zuko stood up and walked to the door. He glanced at Mai and the new child for a moment longer and opened the door. He closed his eyes as he turned the corner of the hallway. Led to a room next to the royal chambers. He opened a single door and gazed upon a young child drawing. Zuko smiled at his second child. Petting the head of the child, he sat down next to him. "Is mommy okay?" The child asked. Zuko smiled and consented to his son. "Yes she is just fine, just resting with your new sister." He smiled. The young boy was about four years of age. The child smiled at his father and looked up at him. "Did you tell Mezu about your new sister?" Zuko smiled at him.

The boy nodded with his bubbly cheeks. "Yes sir. Mezu said mommy's new baby is Mezu." He told his father. Zuko closed his eyes and smiled again. "She told you that." He asked as he saw his child nod again. "Yes father, She wants you to name her Mezu." The little one told him. Zuko chuckled and picked up his son. He walked the same route to his chambers and smiled after opening the door to their room. Mai was rocking the baby and kept a serious tone. "Mommy, name her Mezu." The second born smiled at her. Mai's eyes closed lightly and memories of their first child came back to her mind. Tears welled up in her ducts. She cried lightly, but she merely smiled at him. "Mezu it is." She nodded at the toddler. Zuko sat on the bed with Mai. "Edin, did Mezu tell you?" Mai asked. Edin nodded at his mother and waited for her embrace. "Good child." She kissed his forehead. Mai closed her eyes as she rested with both her children.

Zuko stood up and gazed outside. He strolled onto the terrace. Caressing a fire lily in dedication to his first born child. The daughter he lost due to Mai's condition. It was no one's fault. Zuko never took it upon himself to be depressed about it. Just waited awhile to conceive more children with Mai. The sad tale of their first child made it's way to his nation. Changing the entire story of the Fire Nation. Zuko just stood there outside and breathed in the air. He smiled at the setting sun. He came back into the room and laid with his family.

The lose of Mai would have been far worse then his first child. He embraced his life and choose Mai before anything in the world.

Zuko kissed Mai's lips and chuckled, "I love you." He smiled at her. Mai looked at him and grunted. "You and your useless emotion." She told him. After a while she kissed him back. "I love you too." She pushed her body into his chest.

The End.

Author's note - Thank you for the comments. If you guys would like a sequel just tell me, and I'll see what I can do. ^ ^;


End file.
